Footsteps in the sand
by entre nos mots
Summary: On laisse toujours des traces de pas dans le sable, mais on sait jamais quand est ce que la mer va les recouvrir. Ceci est l'histoire de sa vie, ses pas dans le sable. INTERROMPU POUR CAUSE DE PROBLEME INFORMATIQUE
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Footsteps in the sand

Pairing : RoyXEd à trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long terme voilà pourquoi elle n'est classé qu'en Edward (merci de votre compréhension)

Disclaimer : l'histoire est a moi mais c'est bien la seule chose ^^

Note : Bien que j'ai actuellement de nombreuses histoires en cours (promis la suite viendra... un jour) je tiens particulièrement à celle ci. Les commentaires (quels qu'ils soient) sont les bienvenus. Je publierai à raison d'un chapitre par mois. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je la publie également sur un blog avec les images, les chansons, les films etc qui m'ont inspirés (http : / footsteps0in0the0sand . blogspot . com/) voici le lien sans les espaces ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Full Metal Alchemist

Il la voyait enfin se refermer. Tout était fini. Enfin. Il était tellement soulagé. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme s'il avait couru trop longtemps et il s'étonnait presque de n'être ni essoufflé ni d'avoir un point de côté. Cette réflexion le fit sourire, depuis le temps qu'il courait derrière l'espoir, il l'avait enfin rattrapé. Déjà l'éclatante blancheur qui l'entourait disparaissait, il ne sut si le rire qui assourdissait son ouïe lui appartenait ou si c'était la Vérité qui, dans un lointain écho, se moquait de sa pitoyable victoire.

Mais il n'en avait cure, Alphonse avait enfin retrouvé son corps, Winry serait là pour lui et enfin ils pourraient se reposer. Un mince filet de noirceur s'échappait encore à travers l'interstice, comme une ombre de son passé s'accrochant au rouge de son manteau.

Il avait le regard d'un fou et le rire d'un dément. Tout son corps tendu vers ce qui aurai dû être le ciel, les mains raidies vers l'infini, ses muscles bandés dans un dernier effort c'est ainsi qu'il s'évanouit enfin, s'enfonçant dans la douce et froide quiétude du devoir accompli.

* * *

Resembool avait toujours été un village tranquille et même deux trublions comme les frères Elric n'avaient pu distordre ce calme surprenant. Tous les habitants avaient connu les fils de Trisha et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient assisté à son enterrement cependant ils étaient plus rare à savoir pour sa tentative de résurrection. Très exactement il y en avait deux, deux femmes au caractère aussi fort que leurs protégés. Par une nuit aussi pluvieuse que celle-ci, bien des années auparavant, elles avaient dû faire appel à tout leur courage lorsqu'une armure portant Edward avait débarqué chez elles en les suppliant de le sauver.

Alphonse était depuis toujours un garçon discret qui préférait les mots aux poings, contrairement à son frère. Certains y aurait vu de la faiblesse mais ses proches savaient que cela dénotait d'une étrange sagesse bien enfantine compensant la maturité exagéré de son alter ego.

Aussi quand ce soir là, ce fut un Edward mi-paniqué mi-fou de joie qui défonça presque la porte par son empressement, portant dans ses bras le corps décharné de ce qu'aurai dû être Alphonse au même âge, elles hésitèrent longuement entre le rire et les pleurs.

L'enfant était en sous alimentation évidente et les cernes qui creusaient ses joues marquaient un manque de sommeil flagrant. Pressé par la situation Pinako le mit sous perfusion et appela un médecin de toute urgence tandis que la jeune femme blonde s'occupa de calmer et de tirer des informations de l'alchimiste de métal.

Son corps entier se convulsait de façon régulière en de longs frissons incontrôlable, le regard inhabituellement fixe vers le sol, il était perdu entre sa raison et autre chose. Winry prit peur, peur que là il était il n'entendrait pas sa voix ; alors elle prit tout ce que son courage lui confia et le gifla le plus fort qu'elle le pu.

Ses pupilles dilatées se fixèrent sur elle avant de se remplir de larmes. Des larmes de soulagement, de joie.

-C'est fini, Winry, murmura t'il en relâchant toute la pression accumulé dans ses muscles, je l'ai ramené.

Dans une impulsion désespéré il la pris dans ses bras et pleura durant de longues minutes.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et l'humeur de la maison s'égayait au rythme des respirations du malade. L'énergie que dégageait son aîné faisait pâlir jusqu'aux pompes hydrauliques des automails en formation alors qu'il avait visiblement dormi bien moins que son quota habituel. De la même façon son appétit avait diminué de façon hallucinante. Il expliqua au moins vingt fois à son amie d'enfance que cela confirmait la théorie selon laquelle son corps et celui d'Alphonse avait été en contact étroit pendant leur voyage.

Si au début les deux femmes virent sa vitalité d'un œil conciliant elles finirent par très vite s'en énerver et le forcèrent à sortir toutes ses journées, de façon à ce qu'il se dépense le plus possible. Mais ces ballades forcées le contraignirent à réfléchir sur les récents évènements, sur l'alchimie, sur la Vérité et sur Alphonse.

Sur l'échange équivalent.

Une certaine morosité revint parasiter l'humeur joyeuse dont il s'était drapé. Et petit à petit, au fil des jours, il se remémora ces quatre années de recherches, de souffrances, de courses effrénées…  
Le soir du cinquième jour il repensa avec une certaine affection à la jeune mécanicienne qui l'attendait, pourtant il devrait le lui dire un jour prochain.  
Al aura besoin d'elle, de toute sa force et de tout son courage. Il devait lui dire avant qu'il ne se réveille, avant que son bonheur ne disparaisse totalement.  
Quelque part au fond de son cœur une voix manifestait avec force contre cet air paisible qu'il gardait constamment comme un parfum les embaumant, lui et son entourage. Dans une poche de son si grand manteau rouge, un billet de train unique attendait d'être composté : direction Central.

La situation était cocasse quand on ne la vivait pas. Après tout il avait consacré toute sa vie à son jeune frère.

La porte de la maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lourde que dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Evidemment l'entrée était vide, elles devaient être soit dans leur bureau respectif soit auprès d'Alphonse. Il aurai préféré mille fois se tromper.

-Ed ! Tu es enfin de retour ! Alphonse vient de se réveiller.

La voix était enthousiaste, trop au vue de la situation. Le blond voulu effacer, détacher, effriter ce dernier soupçon d'espoir qui le maintenait immobile dans la grande salle à vivre plutôt que de se précipiter vers son petit frère. Il marcha avec une lenteur qui avec le recul lui paru exagérée. La chambre se trouvait à l'étage, proche de celle de Winry. Elle était bleue, d'un joli bleu anthracite, un peu écaillé dans les coins où quelques dessins d'enfants se rejoignaient pour créer un monde dont seul la mémoire appartenait aux présents de cette pièce. Les meubles en bois étaient semblables à tous les meubles un peu anciens de la maison : usés par le travail des mains sur leur épiderme, taillés par une pièce métallique trop brutalement prise ou reposée. La fenêtre laissait voir aussi clairement qu'elle le pouvait le paysage verdoyant et paisible, tranchant en quatre parties strictement égales la vitre transparente.

Au milieu de tout ça reposait le corps blanc et amaigri d'un jeune homme, châtain aux yeux noisette un peu pétillant et un peu perdu, qui discutait avec mami Pinako. Quand il vit Winry arriver ses iris redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Voilà Ed, annonça t'elle, inconsciente de ce que cette simple phrase impliquait.

Le blond resta immobile de longues minutes flirtant entre la tristesse et l'indécision. Ce fut finalement son cadet qui résolu le problème, tranchant sans remord tout ce qui aurai pu encore rester debout après plusieurs jours d'interrogation.

-Winry, qui est ce ?

La bombe était lancée.

La jeune femme trop stupéfaite n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il répondait, expliquant avec application toute l'histoire savamment inventé par ses soins.

-Je suis ton médecin Alphonse, dit il avec une douceur un peu crispé, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi pendant ces cinq dernières années.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Le châtain n'avait pas besoin de feindre l'ignorance, son génie de frère avait déjà évalué la direction que prendrait cette discussion au moment où il avait reprit pieds avec la réalité, ici, à Resenbool.

-Nous sommes le 21 Avril 1916, Alphonse.

-Non, nous sommes en mai 1910.

La tête de Winry valait son pesant d'or et Pinako ne devait pas avoir meilleur mine mais il devait continuer, lui expliquer sa version des faits.

-Notre… Ta mère est morte il y a sept ans Alphonse, elle a été enterrée. Tu t'en souviens n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, mais …

-Ed, qu'est ce que tu lui racontes ? Intervint enfin la vielle mécanicienne.

-Il doit savoir, expliqua fermement Edward, c'est important pour lui.

Il dû y mettre toute la force de sa volonté car elle ne posa pas de nouvelle question et la blonde près de lui garda le silence.

-Tu es à ton tour tombé gravement malade, cela à duré très longtemps et finalement tu es tombé dans un profond coma. Winry et Pinako ont décidé de te garder chez elles car elles étaient persuadées que tu allais te réveiller un jour.

-D'où vous les connaissez ? Demanda son petit frère un peu effrayé par sa familiarité.

Son aîné enleva alors son gant droit et dévoila son automail, pour une fois intact.

-J'ai eu un grave accident il y a deux ans, et elles m'ont remise sur pieds. Est-ce que tu me crois Al…phonse ?

-Je suis fatigué.

Il ne niait pas, c'était peut-être bon signe. Ce n'était pas ce que disait la lame qui s'acharnait à laminer son cœur de bas en haut et de gauche à droite. Sa main tremblait, il en aurai juré.

Si l'adolescent avait été plus réveillé il aurait remarqué les fautes, les incohérences, les gestes, les visages de ceux qu'il connaissait mais il était si fatigué qu'il se rendormit avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller.

C'est à ce moment que son amie d'enfance réagit, elle tira brutalement le blond hors de la chambre et lui demanda des explications avec de grands cris. Il n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot, la grand-mère s'en chargea à sa place.

-Il t'a oublié, complètement et irrémédiablement.

-C'est peut-être à cause du choc, tempêta la jeune femme, le traumatisme !

-Tu ne comprends pas, répliqua doucement Ed, c'est le prix qu'il a payé. Que nous avons payé. L'échange équivalent.

-Où tu vois de l'équivalence ? Sans toi il est comme privé d'un bout de lui, tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Réapprend lui qui tu es ! Fais quelque chose avec l'alchimie !

Le militaire soupira, il savait que ce serait toujours plus difficile avec elle, qu'elle se battrait pour lui, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux ne craque.

-Non Winry, c'est impossible. Il m'oubliera à nouveau et plus important encore, il en deviendrait fou, que quelqu'un se démène ainsi pour une raison inconnue de lui seule, il finirait par tous vous haïr de ne rien lui dire. Mais le fait de lui raconter ma simple existence lui fera tout oublier de nouveau. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter !

-Tu ne veux pas, c'est différent. Je sais bien qu'il n'approuverait pas, qu'il m'en voudrait de ne pas essayer au moins, mais je l'ai vue entièrement Winry. La Vérité. Et je sais que ce serait impossible de lui rendre sa mémoire même si je possédais la pierre philosophale.

-Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire sans lui ?

Ses larmes coulaient, amères, comme toutes les larmes qu'il ne verserait jamais. Ou peut-être un jour lointain.

-Je retourne à central, je dois quitter l'armée trouver un logement et un travail…Je dois continuer à avancer, comme nous l'avons toujours fait lui et moi. Pourtant cette fois ce ne sera pas sur le même chemin.

La doyenne l'interrompit, visiblement ennuyé par un détail.

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que tu dis. L'armée ne laissera jamais un Alchimiste aussi talentueux dans la nature. Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'ils te laisseront partir ?

-Ils n'ont plus aucune raison de me garder, répondit Edward avec un faux sourire.

-Comment ça ? demanda la mécano.

Déjà la grand-mère avait les yeux écarquillés.

-On a tous un prix à payer Winry, Alphonse m'a oublié, moi et les quatre années où nous avons parcouru Amestris, il n'a aucun moyen de se souvenir à nouveau de ceux qu'il a rencontré ou combattu… Ou même sauvé.

-Et toi ?

L'adolescent haussa négligemment les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un prix aussi exorbitant si ça peut te rassurer…

-Ta capacité à faire de l'alchimie, éclaircie la vielle femme sombrement.

* * *

blabla de l'auteur : petite précision que j'aurai sans doute du éclaircir dès le début... Cet univers s'appuie à la fois sur les mangas et sur le premier anime, de plus j'y mêle ma sauce, c'est donc normal que certains évènements soient incohérent avec la version originale. Autre chose, pour ceux qui ont vu et terminé les Brotherhood (ce qui est mon cas) je n'ai pas vilement plagié l'auteur en enlevant l'alchimie d'Ed, en fait... j'avais eu cette idée avant de découvrir que... ce n'était pas seulement mon idée. On peut dire que c'est du plagiat par anticipation. Anyway, qu'en avez vous pensez?


	2. Chapter 2, celui qui marche sans avancer

Titre : Footsteps in the sand

Pairing : RoyXEd à trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long terme voilà pourquoi elle n'est classé qu'en Edward (merci de votre compréhension)

Disclaimer : l'histoire est a moi mais c'est bien la seule chose ^^

Note : Bien que j'ai actuellement de nombreuses histoires en cours (promis la suite viendra... un jour) je tiens particulièrement à celle ci. Les commentaires (quels qu'ils soient) sont les bienvenus. Je publierai à raison d'un chapitre par mois. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je la publie également sur un blog avec les images, les chansons, les films etc qui m'ont inspirés (http : / footsteps0in0the0sand . blogspot . com/) voici le lien sans les espaces ^^

Sur ce bonne lecture.

Full Metal Alchemist

Il avait toujours détesté le train. Les banquettes étaient inconfortables au possible, la machinerie produisait un vacarme à réveiller les morts et les wagons étaient constamment agités de soubresauts qui l'empêchaient de se maintenir dans un état de stase tranquille.

Le brusque changement de son organisme le déstabilisait, il avait l'impression d'être constamment fatigué mais de ne pas pouvoir dormir avant de longues heures à se retourner dans ses draps. Alors il lui arrivait de somnoler pendant une demi-heure, jamais davantage à cause de ces satanés soubresauts.

Il avait prévu de partir le lendemain du réveil d'Alphonse, et honnêtement, il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit aussi rapide. Evidemment tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse exponentielle… Le rejet de son frère, les aveux aux deux Rockbell, la déclaration avortée de Winry à la découverte de son départ précipité…

Un sourire âpre pinça ses lèvres en y songeant. Finalement ça ne s'était pas si mal passé, et il avait tenu au moins une de ses promesses : Al allait enfin pouvoir revivre dans son corps. Quelque part dans une poche de sa sacoche, un petit carnet de cuir noir rempli par l'écriture fine et maladroite d'une main gantée se bat en duel entre divers objets pour le moins encombrants pour ne pas mourir écrasé. Un petit carnet qui devait disparaitre des yeux de son propriétaire pour qu'il ne se pose pas trop de question. Un petit carnet qui lui serait bien utile s'il revient un jour.

« Eh bien, soupira t'il intérieurement, je me demande ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurais donné ma démission… Le temps que je trouve du travail il va falloir que j'économise un peu…Donc, éviter les hôtels trop luxueux. Ca va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir acheter ce que je veux quand je veux… »

Le paysage, trop monotone à son goût, défilait rapidement sous ses yeux, de sorte qu'aucun élément n'accroche son regard trop longtemps. Le temps où il pouvait rire d'un rien lui manquait, même alors que la situation leur semblait désespérée il avait toujours gardé une blague un peu morbide, ou provocante pour ne pas trop perdre le moral et se forcer à réfléchir. Une brume suffocante étouffait toute bride de réflexion dans son cortex endolori, l'empêchant d'avoir des pensées cohérentes autres que ses souvenirs récents. En fait il préférait se concentrer sur ce qui venait de se passer plutôt que de repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le châtain ou pire à ce qui l'attendait à Central.

Sa main droite ripa contre la vitre dans un bruit de craie écrasée sur un tableau, se rappelant à lui avec insistance. Finalement il devrait finir par s'y habituer, à ces automails.

Le train ralenti soudainement, annonçant un arrêt à une gare quelconque. Une soudaine envie de descendre lui intima de se lever et de courir sur les routes, seul, histoire de bien coller au héro désœuvré mais son corps lui-même lui faisait défaut, refusant de lever ne serait que le petit doigt.

« Combien, de ceux à qui j'ai botté le train, seraient prêt à vendre père et mère pour me voir comme ça ? Merde, je déteste cet état je crois que même si Mustang me faisait une remarque sur ma taille j'aurai la paresse de répondre. »

Le paysage se remit en mouvement, lentement d'abord puis avec assez de vitesse pour qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer la différence entre un saule et un bouleau.

Plusieurs heures s'égrainèrent, jusqu'à ce la ville supplante la campagne et que le gris de tous les immeubles grisâtres remplacent la verdure de l'herbe folle. Toujours immobile alors que les autres voyageurs rassemblaient leurs affaires Edward patientait, peu attentif à l'agitation qui l'entourait. Peu à peu le wagon se vida et les passagers se dirigèrent vers les différentes extrémités de la rame, une fois pénétré dans l'immense baraque que formait la gare de central il restait le seul encore assis sur les nombreuses banquettes pourtant inconfortable. Une petite fille couru vers lui suivi de près par sa mère, elle s'arrêta environ deux sièges avant le sien et commença à remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver dieu seul savait quoi. Amusé l'adolescent suivi les pérégrinations de la gamine. Elle était affublée d'une horrible petite robe rose, encombrée par d'énormes nœuds bleuets, elle portait en guise de bracelets des fleurs aux tiges tressées, des marguerites blanches à première vue, qui perdait de ses pétales en suivant les mouvements erratiques et effrénés de ses petits bras.

Un bout de tissu ressemblant de loin au bord d'un chapeau dépassait de dessous le banc mais ni elle ni la femme qui l'accompagnait ne s'en apercevait. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais avec un dégout pour lui-même qui le surprenais il se mit à songer qu'à peine une semaine plus tôt il se serait presque précipité pour aider cette fillette. Enfin après maints effort elle ressortie le chapeau à bord large à présent un peu gris de poussière, elle l'enfonça sur sa tête et fit un grand sourire vers sa mère. Ce doit être à ce moment qu'elle le vit, ce garçon pas très grand et renfrogné qui ne s'était pas levé, qui n'avait même pas bougé en fait, alors que le train allait bientôt arriver.

-Dit maman, pourquoi le monsieur là bas il descend pas sa valise comme les autres, demanda t'elle candidement.

La femme, assez jeune visiblement se retourna vers le plus jeune avant de réprimander sa fille en disant que ce n'était pas bien de parler des gens ainsi, et que le monsieur faisait bien ce qu'il voulait après tout.

La vérité c'est qu'Edward n'avait pas envie de bouger, bien sûr il le faudrait, avant que le train ne reparte dieu seul sait où. Il n'avait plus aucune motivation, plus aucune envie. Alphonse était le moteur de sa vie, il n'avait pas de raison de continuer sans lui.

A l'extérieur deux enfants courraient en direction de la sortie, se chamaillant gaiement. Cette vue le dégouta et il commença à descendre sa valise, histoire de ne plus les voir.

-Jean, fait un peu plus attention ave ton frère s'il te plait, tu vas finir par lui faire du mal.

Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus saccadés tandis que la voix de la mère, étouffée par la vitre du train, réprimandait les deux garnements. Depuis quand deux mioches mettaient sa conscience aussi à mal ?

Central avait toujours été une ville d'un gris désolant et ses habitants restaient loin de toute fantaisie, coincés dans la monotonie qui les affligeait.

Le quartier militaire était tout ce qu'Edward avait toujours haï : des bâtiments droits et impersonnels affublés de fenêtres standards et de marches octogonales, le tout encerclant une cour sans attrait et introduisant un immense immeuble qui arborait avec arrogance le tabard d'une nation crée pour sa destruction. Ce monde là était emplie d'homme tordu, marchant au même pas et impassible.

Ce bâtard de Colonel Mustang avait fini par monter en grade, sous le regard condescendant de ses adversaires, pour aide à la nation et démantèlement de complot contre l'ordre d'Amestria. Général de Brigade, à l'image de Hughes.

C'était bien beau les idéaux de paix et de liberté mais avec le nouveau parlement qui se mettait en branle il fallait se méfier des politiciens trop ambitieux et opportunistes. L'armée, affaiblie après la chute de King Bradley et des Homonculus en général, avait été exclus des débats concernant le pays, ou presque. Le nouveau Généralissime en vigueur n'était pas un imbécile selon les rumeurs, il était simplement trop vieux pour s'opposer à un régime politique trop dynamique, au risque de laisser passer beaucoup de réforme inutiles ou même despotiques. Ainsi l'armée n'avait plus son mot à dire, elle faisait acte de présence au conseil, ne serait ce que pour accuser officiellement le Généralissime des problèmes aux frontières. De la politique.

Toute l'équipe de Mustang devait être confinée dans ses quartiers pour cause de travail incommensurable : il y avait peu de répit pour les braves gens.

L'adolescent monta les marches quatre à quatre et se présenta juste à l'heure devant la secrétaire du chef de guerre. Celle-ci l'introduit après avoir annoncé sa présence et referma la lourde porte de chêne qui le séparait du couloir de la sortie.

L'homme devant lui était vieux, une soixantaine d'année au moins, et fatigué, il avait des cernes qui creusaient ses joues comme une tranchées. Il lisait un quelconque rapport, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Cela n'impressionna pas le blond, les hommes puissants ou importants faisaient souvent cela pour se donner l'air occupé mais vu la pile de dossier sur le bureau son ennui n'était pas feint.

-Monsieur l'Alchimiste Fullmetal, Edward Elric.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas déviés du dossier.

-J'avais cru comprendre que vous êtes quelqu'un d'occupé.

-Exact.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là en simple visite de courtoisie.

Silence.

Edward pesait ses mots, de toutes les voies il avait toujours choisi l'honnêteté brute, déstabilisante. Ca lui avait, plus d'une fois, donné l'avantage sur un adversaire.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour jouer aux devinettes Monsieur Elric, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le.

-Je suis venue demander ma démission.

-Il y a un service pour se genre de choses.

Il le fixait désormais.

-Eh bien, je suppose qu'en voyant ma demande de démission vous m'auriez convoqué, j'ai simplement pris l'initiative de nous faire perdre moins de temps.

Sa voix lui paraissait légèrement lointaine, détachée, comme si tout ce qu'il faisait n'avait plus aucune importance.

-Y a-t-il une raison à ce brusque revirement ?

-Je ne suis plus capable d'exercer l'Alchimie.

-Pour quelle raison ? Avait vous une preuve ? Depuis quand ? Non, ne dites rien, laissez réfléchir.

Edward soupira, les émotions du Généralissime étaient flagrantes, sa surprise, sa suspicion, son agacement se lisaient comme dans un livre pour enfant.

-Il est impensable que vous quittiez l'armée jeune homme, je ne peux décemment pas me séparer d'un alchimiste aussi doué en ces temps difficile. Je ne remets pas en cause votre parole, mais vos connaissances en la matière sont exponentielles et vous pourriez former d'autres individus, en faire de bon alchimistes.

-Monsieur, quand je dis que je ne suis plus capable d'exercer l'Alchimie, cela vaut aussi pour mes connaissances –en soit cela était faux, mais s'il devait éduquer des soldats avec ce qu'il avait apprit, la fin du monde serait alors bien proche- je ne me souviens plus de rien. Il me faudrait des années pour réapprendre, et je ne suis pas sûr que cela serve à grand-chose –mensonge pour mensonge, autant ne pas trop en rajouter quand même.

-Nous trouverons bien un poste pour vous si cela s'avère vrai. Vous passerez à la section 8 où vous y rencontrerais le major Amstrong, il vérifiera la véracité de vos dires.

-Bien Monsieur.

Berner le major Amstrong ne relèverait pas de l'impossible au moins. Il allait se lever quand son interlocuteur enchaina.

-J'ai besoin de votre avis sur le Général de Brigade Mustang.

-C'est un bon officier, répondit-il prudemment à son supérieur.

-Il convoite cette place avec bien plus de force que je ne l'ai fait et je doute que m'en faire un ennemi soit la meilleur solution. Vous avez été sous ses ordres, dites moi plus sur lui.

-C'est un homme distrait, menteur et incompétent.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un bon officier êtes –vous…

-Mais, l'interrompit l'aîné Elric, il est aussi droit, fidèle à ses idéaux, redoutablement efficace et tenace.

-Vous seriez favorable à sa promotion en tant que Généralissime.

-Non, je suis favorable à ce que ce bâtard de colonel aille rôtir quelque part en enfer.

-Oh.

-Mais je ne suis qu'un gamin arrogant et fier qu'il a manipulé pendant près de six ans.

-Et en mettant votre rancœur au placard ?

Le blond resta silencieux plusieurs minutes, manifestement en train de réfléchir.

-Gardons cette question en suspens jusqu'à ce que j'ai moi-même une réponse, conclu t'il.

-Vous êtes un gamin trop intelligent pour votre bien, mauvais militaire qui plus est.

-Merci. Si je peux me permettre il y a bon nombre de candidats au poste dont vous devriez surveiller la progression, je pense à Olivier Amstrong notamment.

Le Généralissime fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent une simple ligne noire et broussailleuses au dessus de ses yeux.

-Drachma ne lui laissera pas le temps de formuler son ambition, quelle qu'elle soit.

Edward grimaça, tant à cause de la révélation que de sa nature. On ne racontait pas une telle information à un futur licencié bordel !

-Quant aux autres, ce ne sont pas des adversaires sérieux, pas même soutenu par leurs subordonnés ou du moins pas au point que ceux-ci jouent leur poste. Je me demande jusqu'où ce Mustang est prêt à sacrifier pour atteindre ma place.

-Mustang ne sacrifiera pas ses pions Généralissime, ils lui sont trop précieux. il les utilisera, les gardera auprès de lui pour les protéger ou bien les enverra au loin pour s'en débarrasser mais jamais il ne les sacrifiera. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne jouez jamais contre lui aux échecs, non seulement il ne vous libèrera qu'une fois sa victoire acquise mais il apprendra de vous tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre, par la force ou ma ruse sans que vous en aillez conscience.

-Tu pourrais vivre à Resenbool ! Al finira par t'aimer, même si tu n'es plus son frère.

-Ce n'est pas possible Winry.

-Ne dit pas ça. Le Ed que je connais ne dirais pas ça, il n'abandonnerai pas, même s'il n'y a pas d'espoir.

-Je sais, mais ça ne sert à rien, il n'y a aucune chance que la situation se résorbe.

-Le Ed que je connais à la foi.

-L'alchimie, corrigea t'il, et je ne l'ai plus.

L'adolescent resserra son long manteau rouge autour de ses épaules, la pluie qui se déversait au dehors descendait le thermostat d'un ou deux degrés.

-Tu n'es pas juste Ed, tu prends toujours tes décisions sans nous concerter et tu décrètes que c'est de toute façon la meilleur.

-Ca l'est.

-C'est toi qui le dit. Je t'aime Ed.

-Je sais, je t'ai déjà répondu.

-Tu parles d'une réponse ! « Al a besoin de toi… »

-C'est la vérité.

-La vérité c'est que j'ai besoin de toi Ed.

-Et moi j'ai besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui, que quelqu'un l'aime. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire ça Winry. Et de nous deux je ne suis pas celui que tu as toujours préféré.

-Arrête, s'il te plait arrête.

La cabine téléphonique bipa, signe qu'il devait rajouter de la monnaie pour continuer la conversation.

-Je vais raccrocher.

-Non, ne fait pas ça ! Edward, ne raccroche pas.

Mamie Pinako dut arriver à ce moment.

-Winry, Alphonse te réclame.

-Oui j'arrive, Ed, n'en profite pas pour rac…

La tonalité termina sa phrase. Le blond raccrocha. Il était si fatigué.

La pluie gagnait en intensité dehors et il n'avait mais alors vraiment nulle part où aller. Il laissa sa valise dans la cabine pour qu'elle ne prenne pas l'eau et sorti pour s'asseoir dans le parc adjacent.

Il était détrempé mais la pluie lui faisait du bien, il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait apprit, à toutes ces formidables connaissances qu'il avait acquis en ramenant le corps d'Alphonse et qu'il ne pourra jamais utiliser. Il sentait les protestations douloureuses de ses automails, à cause de l'humidité.

Il n'avait jamais pensé au suicide, et même alors que la situation paraissait désespérée pour lui rien n'avait plus de valeur que la vie le froid qui engourdissait ses membres, son esprit, sa douleur, il n'y avait rien de semblable à ça.

-Edward Elric, puis je savoir ce que tu fais sous la pluie et pourquoi tu ne t'abrites pas ?

-De tous les foutus militaires qui trainent en ville il a fallu que je tombe sur vous, lieutenant Breda.

-Désolé, boss. Je sais pas exactement pourquoi d'ailleurs… mais euh… si je peux me permettre boss, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler Boss. Je ne suis plus votre supérieur Breda.

-Tu veux pas qu'on se mette à l'abri ? Je connais un café sympa à deux rues d'ici.

-Vous n'allez pas me laisser si je dis non, n'est ce pas ?

-Non m'sieur.

-Alors, allons y.

Le café était vide, mais accueillant. Breda devait être un habitué car la serveuse le salua avec chaleur et leur somma a tous les deux d'ôter leur manteau dégoulinant. Ils s'installèrent près d'un chauffage et le lieutenant roux commanda deux chocolats chaud.

-Alors ? entama l'aîné, tu n'as rien à me dire.

-Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifierai.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiété à ton départ.

-Je suppose que oui.

-Ne joue pas au gamin Major.

-Et pourtant j'en suis un Breda, je n'ai que 17 ans.

-Très bien, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Elric ?

-Je suis fatigué Breda, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été durant toutes ces années réunies.

-Où est Alphonse ?

-A Resenmbool.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui.

-D'aaaaaaccord, tu as décidé que tu ne dévoilerais tes info qu'au compte goute.

Edward eu un sourire désabusé.

-Et vous ? Où vous dirigiez vous ?

-Vers ma voiture, le parking n'est pas très loin du parc, mais tu le savais déjà. J'ai vu quelqu'un assis sur le banc, toi en fait, et je me suis dit que ça devais quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide et puis voilà.

-Je croyais que vous viviez au dortoir ?

-On est samedi monsieur, j'aime mon travail mais pas au point d'y rester même le week-end où je n'ai pas trop à faire, pour une fois.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Des nouvelles de Maria Ross ?

-Elle est sur le chemin du retour et de la réhabilitation. Toutes les charges retenues contre elle ont été levées.

-C'est bien.

-Tu parles comme un vieillard Edward.

-Ouais…c'est sûr.

-Tu a un endroit où dormir ce soir ?

-L'hôtel.

-Ouais, donc nul part en gros. Vu que je suis en coloc avec Fuery j'ai pas moyen de te faire une place, même sur le canapé, mais je suis sûr que le Colonel Hawkeyes ou le Général de Brigade Mustang auront un lit en rab' chez eux. Je vais les appeler.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Je vais pas te laisser à l'hôtel sans ton frère alors que tout le monde attend de tes nouvelles avec angoisse. Qui sais ce que tu vas faire comme dégât. Je dois au moins prévenir Mustang.

-Non.

Sa voix était ferme, pas énervée et c'est ce qui inquiétait Breda Ed était et avait toujours été quelqu'un de très colérique, qu'il garde son calme, même relativement montrait que la situation était grave.

-Ecoute moi sale gamin arrogant totalement stupide, tu vas me suivre sans discuter jusque chez le Général de brigade, lui sauras te faire cracher les vers du nez… et si tu n'es pas content c'est la même chose.

Et Breda exécuta sa menace sans prendre en compte les grognements exaspérés du blond, et le fait qu'il ne tape pas un scandale en pleine rue, ni ne profite d'un moment d'inattention pour s'enfuir avec un peu d'alchimie l'alarma plus que ne le rassura. Le gamin allait mal. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas un obligé a venir, ou même trouvé dans le parc, sur le chemin du retour.

-Combien de temps tu comptais rester sous la flotte si j'étais pas venue ?

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de Mustang, gris et impersonnel comme la majorité des baraquements militaires de Central, le lieutenant du encore tirer l'alchimiste hors de la voiture et sonner à la porte d'un appartement jusqu'à ce qu'un homme échevelé ouvre la porte.

-Breda, on peut savoir ce que vous faites là à cette heure ?

-Je vous ramène un fugitif.

Sur ce il s'écarta doucement et laissa voir le blond, clairement mécontent.

-Fullmetal, encore et toujours toi ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Votre Petitesse ?

Ed gronda mais ne bondit pas en hurlant comme à son habitude.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, répondit le rouquin, il n'a nulle part où dormir.

-Et bien sûr vous le ramenez chez moi. J'ai pourtant le souvenir net d'avoir annoncé que la prochaine fois que je voyais sa face de nabot je le carboniserai.

-Quand vous aurez fini vous pourrez me laisser partir.

-Breda vient de dire que tu n'avais nul part où aller.

-Et alors ? Ca vous pose un cas de conscience ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici et vous n'avez pas envie que je sois là, laissez moi partir et point barre on en parle plus.

-Où est Alphonse ?

-Il est à Resembool, expliqua Breda.

-Pour quelles raisons ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Fullmetal ?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir pourquoi.

-Tu es encore sous ma juridiction Edward.

-En tant qu'alchimiste oui, mais en tant que citoyen d'Amestria surement pas, maintenant lâchez moi.

Silence.

-Monsieur, je dois rentrer, je peux compter sur vous pour le gamin ?

-J'espère que je vous dérange.

-Très exactement oui, alors met toi dans un coin et ferme là.

Silence, un gargouillement intense s'éleva du ventre du cadet.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

-Si vous croyez que je le fais exprès.

Une légère rougeur s'épanouissait sur les joues du blond, ce pourquoi il détourna la tête si vite, à s'en faire craquer les vertèbres.

-Assieds-toi, il reste des pâtes dans le frigo.

Le repas fut assez bref et vu l'heure, en l'occurrence minuit moins le quart, les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Le lendemain Edward trouva sur la table de la cuisine un papier sur lequel était écrit ceci : « ne touche à rien, ne casse rien, sois là à 19h ».

-Charmant.

Il trouva dans les placards du chocolat en poudre et une bouilloire qu'il remplie d'eau et mit sur le gaz encrassé, Mustang ne devait pas beaucoup l'utiliser du pain frais attendait sur la table avec une baratte à moitié pleine et les pots de confiture bien entamés dans le frigo témoignaient que leur propriétaire aimait le sucre.

Son petit déjeuné englouti et sa vaisselle nettoyé il s'investit de visiter les lieux. L'appartement était spacieux et décoré simplement mais avec chaleur. Toutes les pièces étaient colorées dans un ton chaud, du bordeaux à l'orange en passant par un jaune pâle. Ce n'était pas de mauvais goût, mais il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans tout ce rouge. Seule la salle de bains dans un beige neutre avait échappé à la furie carmin du Général de Brigade.

Il y avait une bibliothèque assez impressionnante traitant avant tout d'Alchimie et l'adolescent en feuilleta deux ou trois dans la matinée, il du s'arrêter car il avait failli s'étouffer de rire… connaître la vrai nature de l'Alchimie avait un peu de bon au final.

Une horloge sonna midi, il poussa un peu plus ses investigations et trouva sur une étagère un peu basse quelques conserves de légumes. Il réussi plus ou moins à les cuisiner sans mettre le feu à la pièce et mangea une tambouille noirâtre à peu près satisfaisante. Une fois le tout nettoyé il prit la liberté de réquisitionner la salle d'eau et tenta vainement de trouver de l'huile, histoire de graisser un peu ses automails. Le téléphone sonna vers 14 heures mais n'étant pas chez lui, l'adolescent ne prit pas la liberté de répondre.

Il pensa un moment à aller voir Amstrong dans la journée histoire que l'affaire se termine au plus tôt mais Ed n'était pas sûr qu'il travaille un samedi aussi ne prit il pas la peine de se déplacer.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi il ne quittait pas l'appartement au propriétaire honni, mais avec le recul Mustang ne l'avait pas chassé et il avait vraiment la flemme de chercher un autre endroit où dormir. Après tout, ici il faisait chaud et il pouvait loger gratuitement. Le FlammeAlchemist resterait toujours un problème quoiqu'il arrive alors autant s'épargner un cache cache aussi inutile qu'épuisant car il savait pertinemment que le bâtard avait tout à fait les ressources pour le retrouver où qu'il soit.

Après ce court raisonnement intérieur, il reprit un livre et lu jusqu'à assoupissement.

Il était 18 heures quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le fit lentement émerger des lymbes du sommeil.

-Tu as prit tes aises à ce que je vois.

-Vous rentrez tôt.

-Hawkeyes a été plus persuasive que prévue.

Le propriétaire des lieux jeta son manteau qui atterrit approximativement sur un fauteuil puis disparu dans la cuisine pour se faire, devina Edward à l'odeur, du café, et reparaître accompagné de sa sacro-sainte tasse pleine de sa sacrosainte ambroisie pour se crasher dans un autre fauteuil en face de son invité forcé.

-Bon qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Vous ne m'avez pas chassez à ce que je sache.

-Non, mais vu ton caractère borné je pensais perdre deux jours de travail à te chercher parce que tu nous aurais fait une fugue.

-Vous devriez être satisfait je nous ai fait économiser deux jours.

-De plus Breda m'a plus ou moins briefé sur ton attitude anormalement calme.

Mustang devenait de plus en plus suspicieux.

-J'ai appelé Mademoiselle Rockbell pour savoir si Alphonse était bien avec elle, elle me l'a confirmé.

Silence.

-Quand je l'ai questionné sur son état elle m'a répondu que je n'avais qu'à te le demander.

Silence.

-Je crois qu'une explication s'impose Edward Elric.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

Il n'y avait pas de défi dans ses yeux ambrés, juste un profond ennui qui était plus qu'inconnu au militaire. Le blond ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de réaction.

-Quelqu'un a chercher à vous appeler cet après midi.

-N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation.

-Ca n'est pas une conversation puisque je ne vous dois aucune explication.

-Tu quoi ?

Mustang s'indignait, se révoltait intérieurement. Il pouvait bien cacher ses sentiments derrière un masque neutre ou bien froid le cadet arrivait toujours à voir ce à quoi il pensait avec exactitude. Son ancien supérieur n'était qu'un salaud manipulateur avec des idées de grandeur trop arrêtées. Son seul mérite était d'avoir réalisé sa faiblesse face à la folie du gouvernement et d'essayer à tout prix d'en changer.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'acharne à te parler tu n'es qu'un sale gamin égoïste qui pense que tout lui est du parce que tu es légèrement plus malin que la moyenne de ton âge.

Son air paraissait las mais en réalité il tentait vainement de le faire réagir, une tactique basique et inefficace bien entendu. C'était d'ailleurs d'agacement qu'Edward serrait les poings, parce que Mustang pensait qu'il se laisserait berner aussi facilement et certainement pas à cause de ses accusations. Il ne lui offrit pas la satisfaction de détourner les yeux.

-C'est vrai que disparaitre poursuivi par trois Homonculus, au bas mot, laissant ton frère perdant peu à peu son âme, puis récupérer son corps comme un voleur, laissant deux bâtiments détruits- et ce toujours sans aucune explication- c'est un enchainement d'actions digne de l'adulte responsable que tu te revendique d'être. Sans compter les innombrables blessés qu'il a fallu soigner, les dégâts occasionnés par tes frasques, les témoins à réduire au silence, la hiérarchie à convaincre… Je crois que tu peux t'autoproclamer sans crainte de concurrence le plus grand emmerdeur nain de toute l'histoire de l'armée!

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, je n'ai pas à me justifier Général de brigade Mustang.

Sa voix s'était faite mordante.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! s'étrangla son interlocuteur. Tu te fous de moi là j'espère ! Tu me devras des explications jusqu'au jour où tu quitteras cette putain d'armée et ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ! Alors des explications, et maintenant !

Le blond laissa un étrange sourire se muer sur son visage, gardant un silence obstiné. Sous le coup de la colère, son supérieur s'était levé, le menaçant de toute sa hauteur. Il y eu une longue minute de silence, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien Colonel ne se rende compte de sa perte de sang-froid, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre dans son fauteuil, las, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure sa faiblesse, sa question.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Il haïssait ce gamin, et son frère était plus haïssable encore –d'une manière plus insidieuse- parce qu'ils réussissaient là où il voulait qu'ils échouent : ils le touchaient. Profondément, implacablement, chacun d'une manière diamétralement opposé. Alphonse et ses airs de saint, sa gentillesse et sa patience exacerbée, sa sagesse tranquille, sa fragilité et Edward, son tempérament sulfureux, ses colères et ses convictions si entières, et sa putain de force !

Il devenait vraiment vulgaire en vieillissant.

Ne recevant pas de réponse, il leva la tête. Breda avait vraiment raison, il y avait quelque chose de vraiment effrayant dans l'attitude calme du garçon, dans son regard fixé vers l'extérieur, dans son attitude abattue.

-Oui.

Bon, c'était déjà ça.

Une batterie d'autres questions l'assaillaient : Pourquoi n'était il pas à Central, avec lui ? Que leur était il arrivé ? Avait-il réussi à recoller son âme dans l'armure ? Avait-il été blessé ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Où étaient-ils partis ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Et plus que tout : Pourquoi Edward ressemblait il à un chat sous une averse ?

Malheureusement, le téléphone l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'en entame une autre.


	3. celui a qui l'on montre le chemin

Deux semaines. Ca faisait exactement deux semaines qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement et Edward en avait déjà marre de tout ce rouge. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, s'ennuyait énormément et attendait sagement qu'on le convoque une nouvelle fois chez le Généralissime.

Sans surprise il avait échoué à tous les tests d'Amstrong. Mustang avait été vert en apprenant que le blond était inapte à l'exercice et par conséquent, relevé de sa juridiction. Cependant, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il ne l'avait pas chassé de chez lui. Il lui avait même arrangé une chambre, vidant une pièce de ses innombrables cartons et installant un lit, rien de transcendant en somme. Mais le geste était… touchant.

Le Général de Brigade travaillait tous les jours jusque tard dans la nuit, ne rentrant que pour dormir, voire somnoler quelques heures. Le peu de fois où les deux colocataires forcés se croisaient, ils échangeaient quelques civilités d'usage, une ou deux piques bien senties de temps en temps mais rien de plus.

Pour s'occuper, le blond apprenait en autodidacte la cuisine. Ses repas devenaient de plus en plus élaborés et de moins en moins mauvais, et de cela Mustang ne s'en plaignait pas. Parce que les boites de conserves réchauffées à coup d'Alchimie pendant 5 ans, voilà quoi : ça ne nourrit pas son homme. Ca en faisait rire certains, beaucoup même. L'ancien Full Metal Alchemist, redouté dans tout le pays au fourneau… autant dire qu'un sérieux bottage de cul n'aurait pas été de trop. Mais le caractère du blond s'était empâté, même pas adouci selon son ancien supérieur.

Il ne faisait aucun projet, ne préparait aucun voyage, ni même une activité. Il se laissait vivre, trainant dans l'appartement pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à l'endroit où il irait s'il sortait. Pour le FlammAlchemist cette situation était intenable. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son invité, chaque fois qu'il l'entendait raconter sa journée il était prit d'une envie incompréhensible de le secouer de toutes ses forces pour que ce gamin arrogant se réveille et redevienne…lui-même. Et c'était vraiment dur de résister. Il ne lisait même plus ! Si les premiers jours Mustang avait tempêté contre le désordre qu'il mettait dans sa bibliothèque en ne remettant pas les livres lu à leur place, il ne s'en inquiétait plus désormais. Il lui avait proposé aimablement de le déposer à la bibliothèque de Central, espérant une réaction positive. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise à celle du blond.

-Pas besoin de lire plus d'ineptie. Pour ce que ça me sert.

C'était le mercredi de la première semaine. C'était ce jour que le Général de Brigade avait mesuré la gravité de la situation. Il avait commencé à discrètement enquêter, mais la jeune Rockbell ne répondait pas à ses questions et restait rarement plus de quelques minutes au téléphone, les seuls témoins ne se souvenaient que de bâtiments détruit et de fumées insupportables et le peu de mots qu'il extorquait à son suspect ne le mettait pas sur le début du commencement d'une piste.

Un soir, en rentrant comme à son habitude tard, il trouva un mot avec son assiette – Edward n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'essayer à la cuisine, avec plus ou moins de réussite- lui indiquant que le gosse ne serait pas là le lendemain et qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul pour la bouffe.

-Charmant.

* * *

Le bureau du Généralissime n'avait pas changé, ou si peu. L'homme en lui-même non plus n'avait pas changé, ni la pile de dossier qui s'amoncelait sur le plateau de chêne. Enfin, Edward espérait pour le chef des armées que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes dossiers. Mais son aîné n'était pas plongé dans la paperasse pour une fois. Il le fixait. Le blond craignait un peu cette conversation. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir.

Il avait vraiment toutes les raisons du monde.

-Je ne vous sers strictement à rien.

Même avec les bons arguments,

-Mais vous en savez trop.

même avec le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait,

-Vous ne pouvez pas me garder indéfiniment.

Il n'arrivait à rien.

-Non.

Vraiment à rien.

-Nous sommes tous les deux dans l'impasse.

-C'est exact.

-Le seul moyen de nous en sortir est de me laisser quitter l'armée.

Le moment s'étira.

-J'ai une dernière carte à jouer FullMetal.

L'ancien alchimiste grimaça, ce nom le hanterait encore longtemps.

-Soit, je vous écoute.

Jusqu'à présent il avait refusé chaque proposition du Généralissime, démontant point par point toutes ses théories, par courrier cependant.

-Félicitation, pour votre frère.

Le visage du cadet se ferma instantanément. Il était effrayant de voir un gamin de 17 ans avec le visage froid et distant d'un homme trentenaire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Sans aucun doute.

-Et peut-on connaitre le rapport entre mon frère et votre proposition ? Car il y en a un, n'est ce pas ?

Effrayant vous dis-je.

-Je sais de source sûre qu'il y a quelque chose que vous aimez plus que tout, après votre frère j'entends. Mais il semble que ce problème se soit réglé de lui-même.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

-La connaissance.

S'il tenait ce fils d'Ishval, là maintenant !

Le blond laissa à son supérieur – plus pour longtemps – le temps de savourer son petit effet.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer l'existence d'un réseau d'information dans Amestris. Un réseau fort peu développé et rapportant des informations désuètes voire inutiles.

Son interlocuteur se détendit sensiblement, une lueur intéressée dans ses yeux ambres.

-Actuellement le gouvernement suggère de le démanteler, de le faire disparaître.

-J'avais compris.

-Mon avis sur le sujet ne semble pas les intéresser, avec raison. Tout cela coûte cher et ne rapporte rien.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ?

-Depuis un certain temps, la section des renseignements est inactive, pour ne pas dire oisive. Par le décret voté ce matin, je suis obligé de réduire les effectifs drastiquement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous et d'un autre côté j'ai un poste de confiance vacant que je ne me résous à donner à aucun de mes subordonnés.

-Vous voulez que je dirige les renseignements. Vous m'avez-vous-même qualifié de mauvais militaire et vous voulez me confier les renseignements.

Devant le silence satisfait de l'homme il ne put qu'admettre l'évidence.

-Vous êtes complètement cinglé.

-Beaucoup d'autres le penseront.

-Je n'ai que 17 ans. Personne n'acceptera ça !

-Vous avez été admit au rand d'Alchimiste d'état à 12 ans, avez sauvez votre pays de la folie d'un immortel et de ses hommonculus et par la même de sa destruction. Vous avez ramenez le corps de votre frère d'un endroit dont on ne revient pas, l'avez sauvez de la mort et de la disparition en lui rendant son corps.

-Non, c'est…. Ça ne compte pas.

-Bien plus que vous ne semblez le croire.

Et si le Généralissime parlait des autres, le blond pensait surtout au fait qu'il était responsable de tout ça. Et ce n'était pas une raison tout à fait logique.

-Qui voudrait être sous les ordres d'un adolescent déséquilibré ?

-Je pense que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à gérer une dizaine de militaire.

Silence

-C'est vraiment drastique là…

-C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'efficace.

-Mais…

-Ecoutez, l'interrompit son aîné, vous aurez une totale liberté d'action, une activité indépendante de l'armée. Vous aurez accès aux archives du pays depuis sa création, un budget quasi-illimité, le personnel de votre choix et nous garantissons la sécurité de votre famille.

-Vous êtes franchement atteint.

Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi, il se savait perdu, ses yeux le trahissaient.

-C'est quoi la zone d'ombre ?

Autant pour moi, l'émerveillement ne rend pas tout le monde idiot et imprudent.

« Vous foutez pas de moi » signifiait clairement ses pupilles. Tout le reste était trop occupé à pétiller, briller, danser la lambada et le tango.

-Pas de report de responsabilité, vous serez le plus haut gradé, éluda l'aîné. Directement en collaboration avec moi, représentant et chef de l'armée.

-Collaboration ?

-Vous êtes difficile à appâter. Mais je sais que l'état de subordination est un mauvais poids dans la balance et qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous museler.

Si seulement il était aussi doué pour tenir tête au Parlement.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous en savez trop pour que je me permette de vous laisser démissionner.

-Non, je veux connaître la vraie raison.

Il s'était penché au dessus du bureau pour donner à ses paroles plus de poids. Son interlocuteur refusa de l'imiter.

-Devinez.

* * *

-Mais je rêve, c'est pas possible autrement.

Présentement assis dans une grande pièce, entouré de tout un tas de dossier à la couverture jaunâtre traitant de son futur personnel et envahissant un bureau –son bureau – délicatement ouvragé.

Il ne se localisait plus au quartier général. La secrétaire du Généralissime avait appelé un chauffeur qui l'avait déposé devant un immeuble discret en périphérie. 38, Rue de la Persévérance, si ça n'était pas de l'ironie ça !

Il avait accepté !

Comment avait il pu accepter ? C'était un piège gros comme une maison ! Plus gros que ça même ! Et il était tombé en plein dedans. Et il en avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles putain ! On ne souriait pas comme un dératé quand on venait de se faire baiser, pardonnez l'expression.

Il y avait au bas mot un millier de dossier ici. Presque autant dans les bureaux alentours, qui se rempliraient bientôt d'homme et de femmes sous ses ordres.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !

Lui qui n'arrivait déjà pas à s'occuper de lui seul, il devrait en plus gérer d'autres gens : ses subordonnés. Et au vue de la masse de travail à fournir il aurait besoin de pas mal de monde.

Une horloge lui indiqua l'heure avancée de la nuit. Il avait à peine feuilleté quelques chemises. Il comprenait un peu mieux Mustang et ses interminables rapports.

-Et merde, Mustang.

Il s'empara de son manteau en songeant vaguement à l'excuse qu'il donnerait à l'ancien Colonel de campagne.

« Hors de question de lui parler de cette affaire. Il serait foutu de débarquer dans le bureau du Généralissime et d'exiger ma radiation de l'armée. Non content de se faire passer pour un crétin il bousillerait toutes ses chances de gagner la confiance des autres. »

Une fois la porte du complexe fermée à l'aide d'une petite clé d'argent qu'il allait devoir dissimulée sans perdre, il quitta les lieux en direction du centre de la ville. Après une petite demi-heure de marche il arriva devant leur –est ce qu'il pouvait dire leur ? Après tout il ne vivait que provisoirement ici - appartement. Au vue de l'absence de lumière au niveau du troisième étage Edward en conclut que le propriétaire des lieux devait soit dormir, soit être absent.

« Dans les deux cas j'évite la morale… sauf s'il est avec une fille. «

L'idée, aussi soudaine qu'incongrue le fit rougir si fort qu'il sentit ses joues rougir. Cependant rester dehors n'était certainement pas une option. L'autre solution était de rentrer et de risquer de le surprendre en train de…

« Je vais peut être faire un tour au parc moi. Wéééééééééé, c'est ça. Le parc. »

Quelle ne fut pas l'ironie du sort quand il croisa Breda –encore – sur le chemin.

-T'es pas sensé être chez le Boss ?

-Si si.

Est-ce que ses joues allaient s'arrêtées de le trahir !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vérité, si ? D'autant que, plus les minutes passaient, plus la raison lui semblait stupide. Il allait finir par mourir de honte à force.

-Major ?

-J'suis plus Major, grogna le blond.

-Désolé.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

-Alors ? Vu l'humeur de Mustang aujourd'hui, ça ne m'étonnerais pas que ça ai un rapport. T'as pas fugué quand même ? JE te préviens, je vais pas te ramener à chaque fois que je te croise.

-Je suis pas un gosse, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me materne. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoique ce soit, je ne suis pas petit.

La tête du lieutenant était impayable.

-Quoi ?

-T'as fini ta crise d'ado ?

-Hey !

-Mais c'est bien ! Tu vas retrouver ton caractère de merde !

-Ca à presque l'air de vous faire plaisir… Et je n'ai pas un caractère de merde.

-Au moins tu ne hurles plus en pleine rue, il y a une évolution.

-Il va être une heure du mat', je suis susceptible mais pas suicidaire.

-Ce qui revient à ma question, pourquoi es tu ici, là, maintenant ?

Essayant de détourner le sujet Edward retourna la question.

-On vient de finir un dossier assez épineux. Je peux pas trop t'en parler mais ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'il trainait alors voilà.

-Oh.

-Ouais, oh. Et donc ? Toi ?

Retour d'Ed la tomate.

-J'ai été absent toute la journée et…. Hum… comme je n'ai pas précisé l'heure à laquelle je rentrais, j'ais… j'ai pensé… hum… qu'il (il s'arrêta plus rouge que jamais)… pourrait revenir accompagné.

Le roux le dévisagea de ses yeux ronds, la bouche béante.

-Quoi ? s'exclama t'il d'une voix un peu trop aigüe pour être normale.

Rectification. Maintenant il pouvait mourir de honte.

-Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque alors je suis parti faire un tour au parc, au cas ou.

Il faut savoir que le terme « exploser de rire » ne veut strictement rien dire. On ne peut pas exploser de rire comme on ne peut pas voir des cordes tomber du ciel les jours de pluie. Il faudrait que cela vienne de l'extérieur, hors le rire, bien que son origine psychologique est situé en dehors du corps, vient, biologiquement parlant, de l'intérieur. L'expression exacte n'est donc pas « exploser de rire » mais bien « imploser de rire ». Mais ne nous attardons pas sur les aléas de la langue.

Le rire de Breda était semblable à un aboiement : bruyant et désagréable. Impossible à calmer aussi. A une heure du matin. Autant déclarer la guerre aux citadins.

« Silence ! » « Y a d'honnêtes gens qui dorment là ! » « J'appelle la police, c'est pas possible tous ces délinquants. »

En l'espace de vingt minutes ils se retrouvèrent derrière les barreaux pour vagabondage, tapage nocturne, violation du couvre feu des mineurs et insultes à agent. A sa décharge Edward avait tenté de s'expliquer avec eux et ceux-ci, n'écoutant que les adultes responsable n'avaient pas tenus compte de ses propos.

-Crétin.

Et Breda qui ne s'arrêtait pas de rire.

-BON BAH CA VA C'EST BON LA ! FAUDRAIT PENSER A S'ARRETER MAINTENANT !

-SILENCE !

Autant dire que la nuit fut délicieuse. Et le lendemain plus encore quand le Général de Brigade Mustang débarqua au poste de police pour ramener son collègue et son squatteur.

Et Breda qui ne s'était pas arrêté de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Le blond rougit et marmonna un « rien »en fusillant le roux du regard ce qui eu à peine l'air de le déranger.

-Dans ce cas lieutenant, la voix de son supérieur était glaciale, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi car nous avons beaucoup de travail à achever. Du fait de votre absence ce matin je considère que vous vous rattraperez cette nuit…

Et Breda s'arrêta de rire.

D'un coup.

L'ancien alchimiste ne put que remercier son sauveur. C'était injuste, Breda était un type sympathique, il ne méritait pas vraiment la réprimande. Mais le silence, ça faisait du bien.

-Un problème ? Questionna le brun devant les visages blêmes de ses interlocuteurs.

-Non, non.

-Pas dormi.

-Dans ce cas lieutenant, je vous suggère de rejoindre votre poste, quand à toi FullMetal, au lit.

Si si, imploser de rire EST possible.

_A suivre le 10 avril_


	4. Chapter 4 le carrefour

Il passait de plus en plus de temps dans le bureau du Généralissime. Pas que ce soit un mal, ça le changeait de son propre bureau en fait. Le concept d'avoir un bureau rien qu'à lui lui paressait encore étrange.

Sur la surface polie et vernie une pile de dossier attendait sagement qu'on les lise.

-Vous avez arrêté votre choix à ce que je vois.

Edward était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil de velours bleu, habillé de ses habituels vêtements de voyage – un tee-shirt et un pantalon noire, des bottes imposantes aux montures rouges et une veste aux pinces d'argents, noire – et il détonnait fortement avec l'uniforme de son collaborateur.

-Très peu de noms

Il préférait rentrer par la porte secrète, celle qui débouchait dans le cellier du bar Evil, d'une part parce qu'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que certains individus remarque ses allés-venus quotidiens et d'autres part parce que c'était beaucoup plus pratique que de prendre rendez vous.

-Mais tous reconnaissables.

Sa mission comportait des détails à n'en plus finir, des processus inachevés de partout, un travail arasant et colossal à abattre… Bref, Edward Elric était épuisé et aux anges. Depuis trois jours.

-Comment savoir s'ils sont fiables ?

-Comment savoir si votre secrétaire n'écoute pas à votre porte ?

-Pertinent.

L'homme replongea le nez dans la liste.

-La plupart sont trop jeunes, émit il, trop inexpérimentés. Sans compter la jeune femme. Je ne vois que deux vétérans…

-Anciennement aux renseignements. Et plus ils sont jeunes plus il est facile de leur faire comprendre ce que je veux.

-Ils sont également contestataires.

-Ne prenez pas mon cas pour une généralité.

-Encore heureux.

Le moment s'éternisa. Un quotidien s'installait dans la petite vie de l'ancien alchimiste. Il vivait avec un fantôme, travaillait presque autant que lui et ne dormait que le temps de rendre à son corps ce qui lui appartenait.

-Vous n'avez pas changé d'avis pour Mustang ?

-Non.

-Bon.

La question n'était pas anodine, la conversation était conclue. Le sujet du jour : ne mettez pas le nez de ce sale rat dans mes affaires.

-Vous savez ça ne sert à rien de me poser la question toutes les deux minutes, je ne reverrais pas mes positions.

-Vous êtes dur avec celui qui vous a aidé toutes ces années.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec le chef de l'armée n'était pas celui d'un chef et de son employé, il n'y avait plus aucune autorité dans ses paroles. Enfin presque plus.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été celui qu'il a assisté que je vais devenir indulgent ou aveugle à chacune de ses erreurs. Il a suffisamment de soutient, ce dont il a besoin c'est d'autre chose. Quelqu'un qui l'oblige à aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'épuisement pour réussir les objectifs qu'il s'est fixé.

-C'est une vision très personnelle du soutient.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Des nouvelles de Drachma ?

-Le fort tenu par Olivier Amstrong est, semble t'il, notre dernier bastion.

-Rien d'étonnant à ça. Tout le réseau nord s'est laissé disparaître et la partie est n'est guère en meilleur état. Le sud nous est inutile puisqu'il n'est pas le point central de notre attention, quant à l'ouest aucun point stratégique n'est défendu, à croire que celui qui a fondé tout ceci pensait que la ville de Brendal ne prendrait jamais d'ampleur.

-Le travail est vieux.

-Soit obsolète. Jamais rien ne sera opérationnel cette année. Sans compter la toile qu'il va falloir tisser dans Central, au sein même du Parlement, au forum, dans toutes les places majeures. Peut être serait il temps de demander les unes des journaux avant leur publication.

-Vous avez… beaucoup d'ambition.

Le blond laissa une de ses jambes glisser contre le sol lisse tout en s'enfonçant davantage dans son siège.

-Je préfère le terme de projet. C'est moins…négatif. Ne le prenez pas contre vous, mais il me faudra bien quatre ou cinq ans pour réhabiliter tout ce que vous avez abandonné.

-Dans ce cas, une échéance me semble fixée.

-Pardon ?

Le visage du vieil homme était plus grave, quel âge avait-il ? Peut être soixante ans… Il n'avait jamais aspiré à devenir plus qu'il n'était et sa position sociale, satisfaisante, ne lui demandait pas plus de capacité qu'il n'en possédait, ce qui était le cas actuellement.

-Je vous l'ai sûrement dit, le poste de Généralissime est convoité depuis longtemps par beaucoup d'homme, mais pour moi, qui ne suis qu'un grand père désœuvré c'est une tâche trop lourde. Je sais que vous soutenez Mustang, même si vous me garantissez le contraire c'est un homme très aimé, si on ne parle pas de ses adversaires politiques. Vous semblez disposé à croire qu'il a les capacités nécessaires pour prendre ma succession. Je connais mes faiblesses, les faiblesses de ce poste et vous jeune Edward êtes exactement le genre de personne dont nous autre dirigeant avons besoin : dynamique, diaboliquement raisonnable au point d'être cynique, efficace et fidèle à vos idéaux.

On pouvait dire que cet homme était honnête. Il était un bon commandant qui plus est, simplement né à la mauvaise époque. Il était un homme de paix, un homme en qui on pouvait confier la sécurité de ses enfants du moment qu'un conflit ne menaçait pas leurs portes.

-Le Général de Brigade aura besoin de vous et même si je respecte votre décision de ne rien lui dire concernant votre situation, je la désapprouve.

-Je…

-Ecoutez moi jusqu'au bout jeune homme. Dans cinq ans ce réseau devra être prêt, dans cinq ans j'abdiquerai ce trône dont je ne veux pas, limitant les dégâts et courbant l'échine. Je suis un citoyen de ce pays et j'attends de vous qu'une fois ma retraite prise vous remettiez un peu d'ordre et de justice dans tout cela.

* * *

Le Général de Brigade Roy Mustang était satisfait. Enfin, pas vraiment satisfait, disons plutôt fier de lui. Il avait trouvé le plan parfait. Parfait.

Dimanche arrivait à grand pas et avec lui le jour de congé béni. Comme il l'attendait celui là. Il eu un souvenir ému pour les deux semaines précédentes où il avait eu tellement de retard dans son travail qu'il avait du annuler ses projets de grasse matinée.

D'ordinaire Samedi était son jour préféré, d'une part parce qu'il annonçait le Dimanche et d'autre part parce qu'il trouvait toujours le temps de draguer un peu à la fin de son service. Evidemment, la présence de FullMetal –il ne pourra jamais s'empêcher de l'appeler ainsi - chez lui excluait toute forme de présence féminine, même amicale… Non mais oh ! Il avait un peu de déontologie tout de même.

La présence du blond, bien que relativement indécelable si on ne comptait pas les poêles détruites depuis son arrivé, n'avait pas toujours que des avantages. Pourtant le militaire se refusait à le chasser et cela pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà et d'une, il l'avait sous la main pour l'engueuler s'il faisait une connerie. De deux, l'étendue de la dite connerie serait forcément réduite à la localité de Central. De trois, il sortait de plus en plus souvent, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était trouvé une occupation, soit bientôt un salaire, soit bientôt bye-bye. De quatre, le gamin n'était pas si encombrant et le fait est qu'il lui rendait quelques services non négligeable (cf boites de conserve réchauffées à l'alchimie).

-Général vous rêvassez.

Ce qui était rassurant avec Hawkeye c'est qu'elle était toujours strict, quelque soit votre grade. Il songea avec un mélange d'amertume et de contentement tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, jusqu'où elle l'avait suivit. Elle le connaissait bien, comme Hughes. Il pouvait la considérer sans conteste sa meilleure amie.

« Mon dieu ce que c'est niais. »

Jusqu'où irait-elle pour lui ? Elle qui avait connue la guerre, la misère, la traitrise, la honte. Elle qui était devenue une chienne pour l'armée, qui avait tué sans poser de questions.

Elle poussa un ostensible soupir.

Il aurait pu l'aimer. L'aimer comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme. L'aimer avec un grand A, lui offrir des bouquets de fleurs tous les jours, l'inviter au restaurant pour un oui ou pour un non, lui réciter des poèmes à la limites du pitoyable jusqu'au couché du soleil, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce, la serrer dans ses bras quand elle pleurerait. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Comment pourraient-ils continuer ainsi s'il la voyait faiblir ?

Non, il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'ils gardent une franche amitié.

-Vous n'êtes pas concentré Monsieur. Tenez-vous donc tant à revenir demain ?

Il repoussa la possibilité comme un moucheron trop insistant. Il n'avait plus que ce rapport à terminer après tout.

D'un certains point de vue, lorsqu'il s'était donné pour mission de devenir Généralissime, il s'était condamné à la solitude. Aucune femme ne pouvait comprendre sans avoir vécu les affres de la guerre, les limbes de la douleur et de la culpabilité.

Il eu une vague pensée pour Gracia. Elle qui connaissait Hughes depuis si longtemps, refusant de l'épouser avant qu'il ne parte pour Ishval, refusant de devenir veuve avant de devenir femme et mère. Quelle ironie.

Avait-elle vu le sang sur les mains de son époux ? Avait-elle compris que sous son air toujours enjoué il cachait son âme meurtrie ?

« Après le niais, le mélodrame »

L'armée prenait tellement de vies. Et lui à travers elle, combien en prenait il ? Edward et Alphonse n'en était que l'exemple flagrant.

Alphonse.

Que pouvait-il lui être arrivé ? Un garçon si gentil, si doux, totalement opposé à son frère. Combien chemins tortueux devraient prendre ces deux là avant de pouvoir vivre heureux ?

A quoi pouvait ressembler Edward souriant et épanoui ?

C'était la question la plus perturbante qu'il ait jamais formulé.

On déposa délicatement une tasse de café bien noir sous ses yeux et il n'eut d'autre choix que de remercier son éternel second.

-Un nouveau dossier du Parlement, répondit elle avec un sourire désolé.

« Résultat fiscal de l'hôpital rural de St****** »

Il haïssait ce job.

* * *

Central n'était pas une ville réputée pour son ensoleillement. La journée était souvent grise, et la nuit exempt d'étoile. Exceptionnellement pourtant, il arrivait, comme ce matin, qu'un rayon de soleil illumine la cité.

Et en effet la chaleur et la douceur de l'astre solaire imbibait la pièce. Ses rayons caressaient sa peau nue, la couvraient de baisers et de frissons.

Le silence, le calme, la torpeur, les restes de sommeil s'égrainant rien n'était comparable à cette plénitude. Le Dimanche matin avait de délicat que rien ne venait le troubler.

-Mustang, levez vous bordel ! Il va être une heure !

Ou pas.

« Mais je le hais. »

Soupirant tel un condamné mené à l'échafaud, l'homme se leva, prit la peine d'enfiler une chemise froissée et un pantalon beige qui trainait là et sorti de son espace privé.

-La délicatesse FullMetal, tu connais ?

La table était mise, le repas chaud. Visiblement le gamin avait terminé et faisait sa vaisselle. Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir réveillé !

Finalement peu importait. Il s'attabla et fixa le contenu de son assiette avec suspicion.

-C'est quoi ?

-Chais pas, vous me direz quand vous aurez mangé.

« Hey ! »

-Hey !

Ok, son cerveau n'était pas apte à faire beaucoup plus ce matin. Même si quelque chose le titillait un peu. Comme un signal d'alarme, ou quelque chose du genre.

Plus que tout son organisme réclamait de la caféine.

Le nabot dû lire dans ses pensées car il répliqua derechef qu'il ne boirait pas une goutte de café à jeun.

-Nabot inutile.

-Qui avez-vous traité de nabot inutile !

Outre le fait qu'il lui ai quasiment explosé un tympan le blond était maintenant face à lui, une main impérieusement posé sur la table, le dominant de toute sa… hauteur.

Le « tilt » que fit son cerveau avait du résonner jusqu'au quartier général.

-Tu es sorti de ta crise d'ado atrophié des hormones de croissance ?

-Je vous emmerde.

Bon, la réaction n'était pas encore optimum mais il y avait des progrès. Cela signifiait que le gamin avait retrouvé un but, ou du moins un moyen de se relever. C'était… une bonne chose. Roy n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il aurait supporté de vivre avec ce regard sans âme, le même que lors de leur première rencontre.

Cette fois il n'était responsable en rien de la petite flamme qui brillait dans les yeux du FullMetal. Cela l'attrista d'une certaine manière, même si ce n'était en rien comparable au brasier qu'il avait allumé dans les pupilles de son ancien subordonné bien des années auparavant.

L'objet de ses pensées s'installa finalement en face en lui, feuilletant le journal. De cette façon le propriétaire de l'appartement pouvait plus ou moins déchiffrer la une. Il lu distraitement les gros titres avant de se retourner vers son repas.

Ca ressemblait à une omelette, avec des légumes. En tout cas c'était jaune, rouge et vert. Avec hésitation il enfourna la première fourchette.

C'était bon. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, mais pas de quoi vomir d'horreur non plus.

Le blond tourna la page en grondant. Il portait sa veste noire. Celle qu'il portait tous les jours. En fait, à bien regarder, il était totalement habillé, bien qu'il ne portait pas ses gants, laissant sa main mécanique visible.

-Tu as prévu d'aller quelque part ?

La question était sortie toute seule. Non, non. Il n'était absolument pas responsable.

-Non mais j'ai appris à toujours me tenir prêt.

Prêt à quoi ? Quelle bombe pouvait être lancée à Central, la ville la plus calme du monde.

« Bombe…. Pourquoi est ce que je pense à ça moi. »

Quand tout à coup.

-Donne moi ce journal, ordonna t'il.

Il ne s'arrêta pas sur le fait que son interlocuteur lui donna sans broncher, trop occupé à lire la première page. La une.

_13/05/16_

_Amestris sur le pied de guerre._

_Après deux mois de palabres inutiles le Gouverneur de la région frontalière de Drachma annonce que tant que le tiers des conquêtes ne sera pas été restitué à sa patrie d'origine, celui-ci maintiendrais son préavis._

_Sommes-nous à l'aube d'un nouveau conflit ?_

_Avec la multiplication flagrante des escarmouches et des échauffourées avec Creta, le Parlement à peur de devoir faire appel une fois de plus à l'Armée._

_Est-ce là un nouveau bourbier semblable à Ishval ? Alors que les réfugiés continuent d'affluer, revenue d'Aerugo, entrainant de nouvelles tensions au sein du pays entier._

-Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ?

L'adolescent s'abstint de ricaner et demanda avec une sorte de compassion dans la voix s'il ne lisait pas le journal de temps en temps.

-Si seulement j'avais le temps.

-Il est beau le futur Généralissime.

Le militaire se renfrogna et jeta le journal plus loin, reprenant son repas. Le blond le dévisageait ouvertement, un peu furieux, un peu surpris.

Il se contenta de l'ignorer espérant détourner son regard accusateur.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça va finir ?

-Il y a un Parlement. Il parle au nom du peuple.

-Cessez de vous trouvez des excuses, vous êtes juste un lâche Mustang.

Et jamais il ne se senti aussi insulté et coupable d'être ainsi bafoué.

-Tu ne…

-Parfaitement, cracha son cadet. Un lâche, un menteur, un hypocrite, un bâtard irresponsable, un beau parleur, un….

-Ca suffit, s'écria t'il.

Il était debout, il faisait les cents pas, il était fureur et destruction.(1) D'ailleurs l'un de ses inutiles objets de décoration en fit les frais. Edward n'était guère mieux, le souffle court à cause de sa tirade, les yeux flamboyant, les pupilles contractées, il frémissait de colère.

Qui était ce gamin arrogant pour lui parler sur ce ton, de cette façon. Qui était-il bordel !

-Le Parlement n'est constitué que de bourgeois millionnaire qui pensent qu'ils sont la voix du peuple, s'expliqua le plus jeune. Ils agissent avec suffisance au nom du peuple et s'enrichissent sur son dos. Vous pensez que les choses ont changées en mieux ? Vous vous trompez, elles n'ont fait qu'empirer.

-Ils ont été élu.

-Parce qu'ils parlaient mieux que le boulanger ou l'artisan. Vous vous voilez la face, Mustang. Les gens sont idiots, ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux. Ils vont leurs supprimer toutes liberté et ils vont les aimer pour ça. (2) Si vous n'avez pas le courage de mener à bien vos ambitions vous méritez que le visage de vos victimes revienne vous hanter.

Ca ne ressemblait quand même pas beaucoup à des encouragements.

-Le déni ne changera rien.

Il avait raison.

Et c'était douloureux.

Il eu une soudaine envie de vomir.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les responsabilités et son rêve – aussi utopique soit il- était bien plus motivée par l'injustice et la révolte quant à ses actes et ses découvertes.

Pourquoi était ce toujours ce gamin qui lui rappelait à quel point la vie n'était pas un compte de fée ?

C'était bien le moment pour des questions existentielles tiens !

-Tu as fini ?

-Vous êtes pâle.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement me faire agresser par un nabot dès le matin.

-Je vous ferez remarquer qu'il est presque 14 heures.

-Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai été relativement privé de sommeil durant ces quatre derniers mois, notamment par ta faute.

C'était cruel, injustifié et absolument gamin mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Quitte à ce que se soit sur celui qu'il avait protégé plus que son poste, plus que sa vie.

Pourtant celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas. Il ne broncha pas, attendant presque la nouvelle pique.

-Vous voulez des excuses ? Je peux toujours vous envoyer une lettre, un dédommagement. Vous préférez que ce soit à votre domicile ou à votre lieu de travail ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi !

-Vous êtes le premier à avoir joué.

Son visage exprimait clairement l'amusement voire l'ironie. La défense aussi.

-Je me souviens clairement t'avoir fait valser FullMetal.

-Maintenant que ma technique est au point je vais pouvoir l'expérimenter sur vous.

L'image eu le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Roy se laissa mener, enchainant les piques, reprit l'avantage et finalement se laissa aller à rire à gorge déployée.

Depuis quand n'avait il pas ri ainsi ?

Edward lui-même arborait un petit sourire satisfait. Ce gosse ne savait donc pas rire comme les autres ?

-Vous avez fini ?

-Ho non, gamin, je ne fais que commencer !

Roy Mustang était de retour. Chaud devant !

* * *

_13 mai 1916_

_Après crise existentielle de M. retour vers objectif_

* * *

-Je le ferai.

Le Généralissime releva la tête et fixa son chef des renseignements avec surprise. Non seulement il ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici mais sa phrase, sans doute le fruit d'une réflexion intense, ne révélait en lui aucune réminiscence.

-Et, que ferez-vous ?

-J'appuierais la candidature de Roy Mustang et je le soutiendrais dans sa tâche.

-Oh, bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de changé en lui. Le militaire avait cru, cette dernière semaine, lui avoir donné une nouvelle raison de vivre.

Quand le gamin était arrivé, son regard était sans âme, il y avait fait jaillir une étincelle. Maintenant c'était un incendie de détermination qui y brulait.

-Je pense que c'est ce à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous m'avez proposé ce poste.

Le vieillard eu un sourire satisfait.

* * *

(1) Avez-vous déjà vu les escargots envahir le monde? http:/www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=qzSkrrGe91w Maintenant oui. (remplacer [dot] par des points pour voir le vidéo ^^)

(2) Citation du sublimissime film Gladiator

Et voilà un quatrième chapitre de publié. Un de mes préféré, sûrement parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y passe quelque chose. Il est vrai que le rythme de l'histoire est plutôt monotone, voire soporifique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à insérer de l'action ou au moins l'idée que ça bouge, que c'est grouillant d'activité.

Bref, à ceux et celles qui me suivent, je vous souhaite une très bonne suite.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires (même négatif), je suis toute ouïe.

WD


	5. Chapter 5 le chemin parcourru

L'adolescent fixa intensément le carnet qu'il tenait en main.

_Avril 1916_

Evidemment il n'était pas totalement rempli. A peine au tiers. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder sur lui. Et même dans un futur proche, il n'aurait pas la possibilité de les conserver dans son bureau : trop dangereux.

Il lui fallait donc un complice. Un complice qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à leur réussite. Une personne en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour lui laisser ces carnets, son bureau, son équipe.

Le train cahota doucement.

Après une longue semaine de réflexion il avait du se résoudre à faire un choix. Hawkeye était trop droite et indépendante, elle était également trop occupée par Mustang idem pour le reste de l'équipe qui semblait débordée depuis l'accession de leur chef au grade de Général de Brigade.

Le nombre de ses connaissances étant restreinte, et ceux auquel il vouait une confiance aveugle plus encore, le tour avait été vite fait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas confier un si gros travail à Winry qui déjà avait accepté de renoncer à lui pour soutenir Alphonse.

Leur maître aurait pu être un bon choix, si seulement elle ne haïssait pas autant tout ce qui avait attrait à la politique et l'armée. Surtout l'Armée.

Ironie du sort, la personne sur qui il avait arrêté son jugement habitait dans la même région, assez près d'elle.

Le véhicule ralentit perceptiblement et un contrôleur annonça la gare de Dublith.

Edward réunit ses affaires et se dirigea vers les portes.

La ville n'était pas aussi industrialisé que Central mais il régnait tout de même une odeur rance de fumée. Il s'enfonça dans les artères de la ville, sa valise à la main.

Un long frisson d'effroi le parcouru lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la modeste bâtisse surmonté de l'enseigne « Boucherie Curtis ».

« C'est exactement comme ça que ça va finir… En boucherie »

C'est alors que Meisson l'aperçut.

-Hey ! Mais c'est Edward !

« Ca y est c'est la fin. »

Les épaules basses, il rentra la mort dans l'âme dans la boutique. Après avoir salué le brun il se dirigea vers l'étage. Croisant Sig dans la chambre froide il lui adressa un mouvement de tête et continua jusqu'à l'antichambre de la mort.

Il ouvrit la porte et la trouva là, assise, fixant la rue sans la voir, plongée qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Une couverture dissimulait ses jambes et un châle enserrait ses épaules. Comment croire que cette femme n'avait pas quarante ans.

-Maitre.

Soudain complètement aux aguets, la femme au foyer se retourna et fixa son ancien apprentie avec fureur. Elle fit craquer ses doigts d'un air sinistre et se leva très lentement.

« J'suis mort »

Et le malheureux corps d'Edward Elric fut propulsé par la fenêtre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire alchimie.

Il lui fallu une demi heure de marche pour revenir.

-Elève indigne ! Tu pensais pouvoir échapper à mon courroux !

C'était un savon monumental, inoubliable. Pire encore que celui qu'il avait reçu quand elle avait appris que son précieux disciple avait intégré le rang d'Alchimiste d'Etat. Sa particularité étant qu'il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il était fautif cette fois. Il ne la laissa pas terminer son sermon. Il était pressé. Il devait simplement lui dire et partir.

-Al est revenu.

-Hein ?

Son regard se radoucit, ses muscles se décontractèrent visiblement.

Il savoura cet instant de paix entre eux puis continua.

-Il a retrouvé son corps.

Un fol espoir la rattrapa.

-Où est-il ?

- A Resembool, il se remet de cinq ans de séparation forcée.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas à ses côtés dans ce cas ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, tenta d'être calme et flegmatique. Ce qu'il n'était définitivement pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Quelqu'un devait vous prévenir.

-Ne me mens pas ! Stupide disciple ! S'il avait juste s'agit de me prévenir un simple coup de téléphone aurai suffit. D'autant que tu n'arbores plus la montre. Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Immédiatement.

Edward soupira douloureusement. Izumi Curtis avait vraiment un caractère autoritaire. Debout, face à elle, il avait l'impression d'être six ans en arrière : un petit garçon ignorant, orgueilleux qui pensait être plus fort et plus intelligent que Dieu lui-même.

Exactement ce qu'il était.

-Il a oublié.

Un gamin trop fier, disputé par sa presque mère.

-Notre voyage, la pierre, moi. Il les a irrémédiablement perdus.

Si son maître n'était pas déjà assise, elle serait tombée sur son siège.

-L'échange… Tu as fait l'échange sans la Pierre philosophale c'est ça ?

-Je n'avais pas tellement le choix.

Les souvenirs tambourinaient dans sa tête et résonnaient comme mille voix simultanées. Il savait qu'il devait tout lui raconter. Elle le lui avait ordonné mais c'était la première fois, et il l'espérait la dernière, que ces mots sortaient de sa bouche.

-J'ai éradiqué les Homonculus. Pride, Wrath et dans une certaine mesure Greed. Je pense que ça a suffisamment affaibli Father pour que quelqu'un l'achève.

-Je pense que c'était ton père.

-Peu importe. Qui que ce soit il l'a fait et ça a ébranlé la Porte et de ce fait l'Alchimie en général.

-Ce qui explique notre incapacité à en user.

-Et la perte d'Alphonse. Puisque son âme était rattachée grâce à l'Alchimie, mon alchimie, le fait que je la perde l'a irrémédiablement éloigné de l'armure. L'âme et le corps se sont retrouvé devant la Porte et j'ai du récupérer l'Armure…

-Pour la rattacher, oui j'ai compris. Continue.

-J'ai transmuté mon corps.

Il y eu un silence vraiment lourd.

-Tu as quoi ?

-Je me suis servi des matériaux de base d'un corps : le mien.

-Tu es complètement fou ! En plus d'être interdite cette technique est mortelle pour celui qui l'emploi.

-Mais ça a fonctionné. Je ne pensais pas que serai même aussi efficace. Je crois que si je l'avais su je l'aurai fait dès le début. Même si ça n'aurait servi à rien au final.

Ils s'étaient spontanément criés dessus, l'un essayant de comprendre, l'autre de se faire comprendre.

-Quel a été le prix ?

-L'alchimie. Et pour l'âme c'est Alphonse qui l'a payé. Tous ses souvenirs, ou presque.

-Tu es inapte à…

-L'ironie c'est que je suis passé totalement au travers de la Porte. Je sais donc tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur ça. Un peu comme Father et Hohenheim.

Izumi regarda son élève avec attention.

-Et vous ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle se retourna vers ses jambes avec amertumes. Dire qu'un mois auparavant elle courrait à la poursuite d'un psychopathe immortel.

-Lorsque tout s'est arrêté, ce qui m'a guéri à disparu. Je suis simplement tombée.

-Je vois. Je…

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste. Il pouvait la soigner à nouveau mais cette maladie était sa punition. Elle l'acceptait. Tous comme celui qui aurait pu être son deuxième fils qui porterait ses automails jusqu'à la fin.

-Je vais partir. Il me reste pas mal de chose à faire.

La brune fut surprise par ces mots.

-Il y a à Central un stupide Général qui croit pouvoir changer le monde à lui tout seul, se justifia t'il.

Il se détourna et ouvrit la porte dans le but avoué de quitter les lieux, peut-être pour toujours.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Ed.

Il aurait pu fondre en larme à cette seule phrase. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré pendant six longues années.

-Merci.

La porte se referma doucement.


	6. Chapter 6 d'autres pas

Que ce soit à l'est ou au sud la campagne restait la campagne. Vide, verte et immense. Interminable plutôt.

Mais quelle idée il avait eu de se perdre dans un coin pareil ! A trois jours de marche de toutes civilisations !

« Il veut se changer en ermite ou quoi ! »

L'ancien sous-lieutenant devait toucher une pension assez confortable pour s'acheter une maison aussi loin de la ville. Avec les frais d'hôpitaux, de transport, l'infirmière qui ne le quittait pas…

Distrait le blond trébucha. Il jura contre les routes de terre battue, les chemins de campagnes et ce foutu général qui ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul.

Lorsqu'enfin il arriva en vue de la maison il se prie à hésiter. S'il n'acceptait pas il y avait un risque qu'il aille tout rapporter à Mustang, d'un autre côté l'offre paraitrait trop alléchante pour qu'il la refuse. La nature humaine avait d'extraordinaire sa difficulté à prévoir les réactions.

Le coin était esthétique, il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Il vivait dans une petite ferme reculée, à proximité d'un moulin à eau qui donnait au paysage un côté pittoresque. Des fleurs des champs fleurissaient ça et là colorant les verdoyantes collines, un beau paysage pour une belle retraite.

Avec un rictus ironique Edward se dit qu'il devait vraiment s'ennuyer dans ce coin si paumé.

Il frappa trois coups à la lourde porte de bois. L'infirmière lui ouvrit tandis qu'une voix masculine demandait qui s'était.

-Laissez, je vais m'annoncer seul.

Bien que meublé avec simplicité l'endroit était agréable, cosy. Tout était de plein pied bien sûr. Il faudrait arranger ça aussi.

Il lui sembla tout à coup que ses projets se liguaient contre lui pour faire exploser son cerveau.

-FullMetal ?

-Sous lieutenant Havoc.

Les deux interpelés grimacèrent.

-Je ne suis plus militaire Monsieur, se força à répondre le résident.

-Moi non plus. Pour dire vrai, je ne suis même plus alchimiste.

Au vu de la tête de son interlocuteur il devrait peut être éviter de le choquer trop dès les premières phrases.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Je, non non Valentine, tout va bien. Assieds-toi Edward, ne reste pas debout. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Ca ira merci. Par contre si ça ne vous dérange pas je souhaiterais vous parler seul à seul.

-Pas de problème, je descends en ville de toute manière. Je reviendrais demain.

L'infirmière attrapa son manteau et quitta les lieux.

-Demain ?

-Son petit ami est revenu de son service militaire ce matin.

-Oh.

-Ouais, oh. Bon alors, que me vaux le plaisir de t'avoir chez moi ?

Avec un petit pincement malsain le blond s'aperçu de la facilité qu'avait les gens qu'il côtoyait à le tutoyer alors que lui, qui vivait pourtant avec l'un d'eux, ne passait pas ce cap.

-Boulot boulot.

-Alphonse n'est pas avec toi ?

Mais pourquoi tout le monde lui posait cette question ?

-Non, il est… resté à Resembool, pour se remettre.

-Est-ce qu'il est blessé ?

Il fallait bien peser le pour et le contre, bien que ce soit un peu tard. La vérité toute nue ne lui plairait sûrement pas, mais elle aurait le mérite de lui montrer qu'il lui accordait sa confiance.

Et ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Mustang ? Il lui avait confié sa vie auparavant, plusieurs fois même.

-Disons qu'il faut du temps pour se remettre d'être redevenu un humain de chair et de sang.

Non, c'était différent. Si Mustang l'apprenait il se détournerait de son objectif, mieux valait, pour lui, qu'il ne lui dise rien, pour l'instant.

-Mais c'est fantastique ! C'est le colonel qui va être content.

Edward tiqua.

-Il est passé Général de Brigade il y a presque deux mois.

Lui dit, lui dit pas.

-Et il n'est pas au courant.

Les émotions de l'ancien subordonné du brun variaient avec la régularité d'un yoyo. Surprise, joie, surprise, joie, surprise et colère.

-Comment se fait il qu'il ne le sache pas ?

Havoc était fidèle à son ancien chef, on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Le fait qu'il devienne agressif n'était pas bon signe, qu'il ignore ce qui se passait au dehors était problématique.

-Vous ne lisez pas les journaux.

-Qui le sait ?

Le chef des renseignements soupira. L'histoire de son petit frère était connue de peu de gens. Lui, Izumi, le Généralissime et maintenant Havoc. Il y avait une raison à cela, une raison valable. Plus le nombre de personne le sachant était réduit plus le nombre de personne susceptible d'être enlevé et torturé pour avoir une réponse était faible : ils avaient beaucoup d'ennemis. De plus, moins ils étaient nombreux moins ils débarqueraient chez les Rockbell pour savoir comment son cadet se portait. Ainsi le jeune Alphonse serait déchargé de tous ses individus lui demandant des nouvelles alors qu'ils lui seraient parfaitement inconnus.

-Mustang en sait suffisamment. Et pour leur sécurité à tous les deux il vaut mieux que ça reste comme ça.

Evidemment il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une réaction positive à ces mots. Il maudit son air buté et ses paroles trop dures. Il devait convaincre son aîné, sinon son plan tombait à l'eau et avec lui des dizaines d'autres.

Il essaya de prendre un air plus calme, plus enfantin.

-Vous n'êtes pas intrigué de ma présence ici ?

L'attitude défensive de son interlocuteur ne cilla pas. Il pouvait lui donner le papier immédiatement –celui qui expliquait en des termes clair et précis l'affectation d'un certain Jean Havoc sous les ordres d'Edward Elric- mais il serait alors impossible qu'il n'en informe pas Mustang au plus tôt. Non, il devait d'abord lui faire comprendre qu'il était là dans l'intérêt du brun.

-Vous n'avez plus aucun sens de l'humour…

-Le Général sait que tu es chez moi ?

-Non. Et avant que tu ne poses la question il ne sait pas non plus pourquoi je suis parti. Je vis actuellement sous son toit et nous entretenons une relation neutre. Je ne suis donc pas là dans le but de le descendre ou de lui nuire. Je dirai même que c'est plutôt le contraire.

Il avait prit un air dégagé pour lui expliquer ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment. Mais l'arrangement était pratique et tant que le militaire ne le jetait pas à la rue il ne se poserait pas trop de questions.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Edward inspira longuement.

Havoc était loin d'être un génie mais il compensait largement cela grâce à une imagination très pragmatique et un sens de l'action maîtrisé. A comprendre bourrin mais avec subtilité. Mais plus que tout, l'ancien soldat était loyal, autonome et sociable. Même si toutes ses relations amoureuses étaient tombées à l'eau.

-Je suis ici pour te proposer un contrat. Si tu es disposé à l'accepter tu devras travailler sous ma responsabilité et ce dans le but d'aider Mustang à accéder au siège de Généralissime.

Ca s'était le côté doré de l'histoire. Avec de la chance il ne poserait aucune question sur toutes les zones d'ombres de cette proposition.

Et le Saint Nicolas en paquet cadeau avec s'il vous plait. Vous ne faites pas de prix de groupe ? Dommage.

Le paraplégique le dévisagea suspicieusement et à raison.

- Et que pense le Général de ce contrat ?

-Il l'ignore. Quant à mes motivations elles sont assez simples : ce type est incapable de réussir tout seul son entreprise, mon poste est très gratifiant et je lui fais suffisamment confiance en ce qui concerne ses projets en tant que Généralissime. Je n'ai en outre pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…

-Qu'est ce que je viens faire la dedans ?

Résigné à dire l'entière vérité d'une traite Edward prit une grande inspiration.

-Je suis l'actuel chef du réseau d'information le moins performant de tout Amestris. Et tu vas m'aider à le réhabiliter complètement. Non Mustang ne le sait pas, parce que s'il l'apprend il se concentrera davantage sur ça que sur son ambition. Oui c'est le Généralissime qui m'a donné ce poste. Non je ne suis pas sous ses ordres. Oui je soutiens Mustang mais ne vous méprenez pas, c'est le candidat le plus potable que nous ayons.

-Mais…

Avant de continuer sa réflexion plus avant l'ancien gradé tira une cigarette d'une de ses poches, la déposa entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il en aspira une longue bouffé, la savoura les yeux clos et continua.

-Résumons, tu vis avec le Général et pourtant il ne sait absolument pas ce que tu fais et pourquoi tu es seul. Tu te bats pour lui mais il ne sait absolument pas comment. Tu le gardes dans l'ignorance parce que tu penses que c'est mieux pour lui et tu me demandes à moi de rejoindre ta combine.

C'était assez bien résumé. Edward acquiesça.

-Que devrais-je faire ?

Un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage le blond sorti un petit carnet de sa besace.

-Ceci.

L'objet changea de main et Havoc le fixa avec intérêt.

-Ouvre-le.

Il s'exécuta. Les pages étaient noircies d'une écriture fine et déliée : celle de l'ancien alchimiste à n'en pas douter. Une date et une heure devançaient de petits paragraphes relatant un évènement. Dans la petite marge improvisée quelques symboles codaient sans doute des remarques ou des réflexions sur le sujet.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai besoin que vous les conserviez.

-Je crois qu'on à dépassé le stade du vouvoiement non ? Tu vas devenir mon patron.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

Le « tu » était venu bien plus facilement qu'il ne le pensait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

Une main de métal se posa sur son bras et le serra, sans que cela soit douloureux cependant.

-J'ai besoin que tu acceptes de ton plein gré. Tu devras lui mentir, protéger les secrets que je te confierais comme si c'étaient les siens. Je sais que je ne le ferais pas sous la contrainte.

Havoc fut frappé par la sincérité que reflétait le regard de son presque nouveau patron. Il avait toujours cru que le blond détestait son supérieur hiérarchique. Comment en était-il venu à le soutenir ?

-Ce sera toujours dans son intérêt n'est ce pas ?

Edward le relâcha, se redressa et renifla de dédain.

-Le but étant de l'amener jusqu'au fauteuil du chef des armées, ça me semble évident.

Après un moment de silence le paraplégique désigna le carnet.

-Est-ce tout ? Je devrais seulement les garder ?

-Tu veux dire, en plus de faire en sorte que seul toi et moi sachions qu'il soit là ? Non, tu devras les lire, je ne te demande pas de les mémoriser rassure toi. Il faut que tu te remettes à jour dans l'actualité. En plus de cela il faudra prendre ma place lorsque je partirais.

-Partir où ça ?

-Réveiller tous les fainéants qui sont censé travailler pour moi. Développer le réseau là il ne l'est plus ou pas assez. Réquisitionner celui des crétins qui pensent que je n'ai pas vu leurs manigances. Recontacter Lin Yao pour fusionner deux ou trois branches. Je crois que je vais encore voyager un moment avant de prendre ma retraite. Tu devrais savoir à chaque fois où je suis, en théorie. Trouve t'en flatté, tu seras bien le seul. Chaque mois je t'enverrais un carnet semblable que tu dissimuleras ici ou garderas avec toi, une fois à Central.

-Autre chose ?

Nonchalamment Edward se rassit en face de son interlocuteur, une jambe tendue devant lui.

-Une dizaine de personne à gérer, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un obstacle conséquent. Le plus impressionnant c'est de prendre des décisions et je devrais, normalement, accaparer toute cette partie du contrat.

Un long frisson parcouru le fumeur, l'ancien alchimiste avait l'air de prendre son rôle à la légère. Certes il le connaissait assez pour dire que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Ed n'avait que 17 ans.

-J'ai combien de temps pour y penser ?

-Une heure.

-C'est court.

-Sous réserve que l'autre ne sache rien, aucun refus ne sera définitif. Et cesse de me fixer avec ce visage effaré. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais l'aider que je vais être gentil avec lui ! Tu devrais être content, je soutiens Hawkeye dans sa campagne de bottage de cul.

_23 mai 1916 _

_Visite à Havoc pour proposition d'appartenir au projet_

_Résultat encourageant_

_Réponse positive_

* * *

_Désolé pour le retard! Je ne sais pas trop comment me faire pardonner ^^_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse je serais à la Japan Expo (du 30 au au 3) sur le stand d'Event Yaoi, une association qui promeut le Yaoi et le Yuri et qui compte organiser une expo entièrement consacrée à ces deux thèmes. _


	7. Chapter 7 les cent pas

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce nouveau chapitre de Footstep in the sand. Je voulais m'excuser pour ces deux retards consécutifs, bien que je n'ai pas de raison valable. En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre. A mon goût il se passe, enfin quelque chose. C'est rarement bon signe lorsqu'un auteur s'ennuie sur sa propre histoire non?

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes!

-Depuis quand n'êtes vous pas allé à une visite médicale ?

L'alchimiste de flamme se retourna vers lui si vivement qu'il cru entendre ses vertèbres craquer.

-Pardon ?

L'avorton lui lança un regard amusé et fit un quelconque commentaire sur sa surdité naissante. Il répéta donc sa question, un peu plus fort. Cela eu le don d'exaspérer son interlocuteur.

-Un certain temps. Pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes d'une précision…

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ?

-Doit il y avoir un raison ? Peut être ai-je simplement envie de savoir comment vous vous portez.

-FullMetal, dans ta bouche ton inquiétude ressemble à un blasphème.

-Ou peut être ai-je besoin d'un médecin et je m'enquiers auprès de vous pour me procurer une adresse fiable.

-Tu es malade ?

-Faut il toujours vous rappeler l'évidence ? Je porte des automails, et je ne compte pas faire des allers retour entre Central et Resembool tous les mois.

-Tu n'en as jamais eu besoin auparavant, à ce que je sache.

-Justement, vous ne savez pas. Alors ?

-Le Dr Knox.

-Vous parlez du légiste ? C'est un message subliminal ?

-Tu m'as demandé le nom de mon médecin, je te le donne. S'il ne te convient pas, trouves t'en un autre.

Le blond leva les mains en signe d'apaisement. Leur relation était plus calme ces temps ci. Certes ils ne se croisaient pas plus de dix minutes par jours mais la récente mise au point dont ils avaient été autant spectateur qu'acteur –plus ou moins consciemment- rendait leur rapport moins violent. Ou peut être était-ce l'habitude qui s'installait.

Mustang fronça les sourcils, une information atteignant soudainement son cerveau.

-Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais du aller tous les mois faire entretenir ton automail.

-Durant les six ans où j'ai été à votre service j'ai eu l'occasion de changer de membres assez souvent, étant donné la régularité avec laquelle ils étaient cassés. Pour plusieurs raisons je ne peux plus les remplacer aussi fréquemment.

Intrigué le Général de brigade insista, demanda quelles étaient ces raisons.

-Je suis au chômage Mustang, expliqua placidement son interlocuteur, par conséquent mes revenus sont nuls, je n'ai plus les moyens ni de faire des allers retours à Resembool ni de me faire greffer un nouvel automail tous les deux mois.

-Ca semble logique.

-Ca l'est.

Le militaire sorti de quoi mettre le couvert et posa le tout sur la table en bois.

-Si tu ne travailles pas, à quoi occupes tu tes journées ? Tu parais très occupé pour un sans-emploi.

Edward posa un plat de ragout à peu près réussi sur la table et répondit calmement qu'il aidait quelques unes de ses connaissances, rendait des petits services. Il avait tant de fois menti à son entourage que se trouver une excuse plausible ne lui semblait pas compliqué. Le tout était de resté convaincu que c'était la vérité.

Ils mangèrent en bavardant, ponctuant la conversation de quelques sarcasmes bien sentis mais sans essayer d'être blessant ou méprisant, peut-être pour la première fois depuis leur collaboration.

-Tu as pu voir ton maître ? demanda finalement l'alchimiste.

-Nous avons discuté, oui. Il semblerait que la maladie l'ai rattrapé de nouveau alors pour une fois elle ne m'a pas trop tabassé. Mais bon, elle semble déterminer à finir sa vie ainsi. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais la blâmer.

« Chacun porte sa croix. »

-MUSTAAAAAAAAAANG ! Debout espèce de larve.

Avec la délicatesse d'un hippopotame mal luné Edward frappa à la porte de la chambre et c'est avec une envie d'homicide volontaire que la dite larve se leva.

A exactement 6h45 il s'installa sur sa chaise tandis que le blond déposait devant lui un café bien noir et à peine bouillant, plongé dans son journal. Son visage indiquait clairement la contrariété il replia soigneusement sa lecture, prit son manteau et sortit sans un mot. Mustang se promit de s'intéresser à la chose une fois qu'il aurait fini son premier café de la journée.

_1/06/16_

_Le premier assaut contre la forteresse de Briggs est avéré. Les nombreux avertissements de Drachma et les appels au calme et à la négociation du Parlement n'ont pas aboutis._

_Pour la première fois la Nouvelle République d'Amestris doit faire appel aux services de son armée, bien mis à mal par les récents évènements._

_Suite à la destruction du complot du Généralissime King Bradley et de ses proches conseillers –qui a abouti à la création du gouvernement actuel- de nombreux décrets sur la démilitarisation du pays ont été votés dans la chambre de l'Assemblée._

_Comment nos forces pourront elles résister contre celle de notre voisin belliqueux alors que la méfiance est encore extrême ?_

Le militaire songea très sérieusement à se recoucher.

Edward était un garçon grossier. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais la plupart du temps être vulgaire lui permettait d'expulser le trop plein de stress qu'il accumulait à longueur de journée. Mais en cette belle matinée ensoleillée tous les jurons du monde ne parvinrent pas à le calmer.

Il passa bien trois quart d'heure à slalomer dans les rues exsangues de Central à approfondir son répertoire d'insulte. Il finit par arriver devant un immeuble vieillot dont la façade grisâtre et nue ne donnait envie ni d'entrer ni de s'approcher.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé de la poche de son manteau rouge et ouvrit l'entrée principale. Il était toujours le premier arrivé, il ouvrait toutes les pièces et ceux qui travaillaient à son service avaient pour ordre de toujours arriver après lui. Si le local était clos, ils devaient rentrer chez eux et se débrouiller pour continuer leur tâche.

Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait eu à sortir des documents de leurs bureaux, il faut dire qu'à trois il était facile de s'organiser rapidement.

L'ancien alchimiste s'attela à la lecture de différents rapports qui lui restait de la veille et de l'avant veille et de l'avant avant-veille etc…Il commençait un peu à comprendre le désespoir de son colocataire lorsque celui-ci songeait à retourner à son bureau, avec, pour l'accueillir, une tonne de paperasse, la plupart du temps peu urgent et d'une totale inutilité.

Une sonnerie stridente le ramena à la réalité. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui apprit qu'il avait passé trois heures dans ses papiers, il décrocha le téléphone.

-Oui ?

-C'est le Généralissime.

Edward évalua la stupidité de cette réplique étant donné que son interlocuteur était le seul à avoir accès à cette ligne sécurisé.

-Avez-vous lu le journal ce matin ?

Il se retint d'hocher la tête et lança un « «Mmm » sans conviction. Il voulait oublier ne serait ce que quelques heures que la moitié de ces plan pour les mois à venir venaient d'être accéléré de façon exponentielle.

-Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, je dois vous dire que je ne peux rien faire avant d'avoir fait quelques préparatifs primordiaux, anticipa le blond.

Il y eu un silence gêné au bout du fil puis le vieil homme enchaina.

-J'ai reçu une information qui devrait vous intéresser également. Votre élément est à New Optain. Elle prendra le train de cet après midi et sera à Central dès vendredi.

-Faites la changer de train.

-Pardon ?

Edward empoigna un feuillet qu'il parcouru avec attention. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le cadran, il fit un rapide calcul s'il partait maintenant il pourrait y être dans vingt minutes.

-Dites lui de prendre le train pour Resembool. Vendredi… Il devrait être à Est city demain soir au plus tard.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement ?

-D'une part parce que vous ne m'avez pas donné de numéro auquel la joindre et d'autre part je lui ai déjà envoyé ses instructions.

-Vous allez la mettre au courant pour votre frère ?

Le Généralissime semblait extrêmement surpris.

-Bien sûr que non, gronda son cadet en attrapant son manteau. Il faudrait écarter le Major Amstrong le temps de ce détour. Je doute qu'il apprécie la disparition subite de deux de ses hommes, si on peut dire. Ah, et j'ai besoin d'un appartement proche du bureau, meublé et si possible à ré de jardin.

-Je ne suis pas votre secrétaire Fullmetal.

-Non, mais comme ma secrétaire va vous envoyer cette demande par courrier, elle atterrira sur la pile non urgente et vous l'ouvrirez dans une semaine. J'en ai besoin pour vendredi. C'est une façon comme une autre de gagner du temps.

Sur ce il raccrocha peu soucieux des protocoles. Il salua la jeune femme entourée de livres et les deux hommes enterré sous les rapports de ces dernières décennies et sortit en trombe. En plein milieu des escaliers il stoppa, jura et fit demi tour. Une fois devant son bureau il attrapa le dossier du dessus et redescendis.

Vingt cinq minutes plus tard il atteignit l'hôpital militaire et encore un quart d'heure plus tard on le déposa dans la salle d'attente de l'administration. Une ou deux minutes plus tard il entendit la voix de l'hôtesse d'accueil et de son supérieur.

-Je sais bien monsieur. Mais ce jeune homme à insisté pour le voir.

-On ne va pas voir un légiste pour un bilan de santé, renvoyez simplement ce garçon.

-Il dit qu'il a une autorisation spéciale…

Un homme trapu et la jeune femme le rejoignirent sur ces mots. Le fonctionnaire allait dire quelque chose quand il s'aperçut de qui était le jeune homme en question.

-Mr Elric, mais… mais que faites vous ici ?

Edward lui jeta un regard exaspéré, il n'aimait ni les pertes de temps ni attirer l'attention.

-Oh oui, bien sûr. Je suis confus, je vais appeler le Docteur Knox immédiatement.

-Merci.

L'homme s'enfuit presque tandis que l'hôtesse offrit un sourire désolé à l'adolescent. Ce dernier la gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice et d'un sourire un peu canaille. Il reçu en réponse un rougissement prononcé et la jeune femme bafouilla un « suivez moi » tout à fait attendrissant.

Le bureau du Docteur Knox n'était pas à proprement parlé une salle d'auscultation, mais elle ferait surement l'affaire pour les quelques examens qu'il lui ferait subir.

Il arriva au bout de trois minutes, bougon et agacé qu'on l'ai dérangé dans son travail.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de disparaître de ma vue avant de m'attirer d'autres ennuis.

Edward sourit, de ce sourire sans joie qui annonçait qu'il allait faire une mauvaise blague à quelqu'un.

-Rassurez vous, je ne suis pas venu vous causer des ennuis.

Il appuya particulièrement sur le « vous », attirant irrémédiablement la curiosité de ce bon docteur.

-Et peut-on savoir à qui exactement vous allez causer des ennuis. Enlevez votre veste et votre tee-shirt.

Le blond s'exécuta docilement. Quand on avait ses antécédents médicaux on apprenait à obéir aux médecins bornés mais efficaces.

-A environ l'ensemble de vos patients.

Le cinquantenaire ricana.

-Il est vrai que les morts ont à craindre de vous.

Sa phrase enferma l'ancien alchimiste dans un état de morosité.

L'aîné s'excusa prudemment tout en examinant son épaule. L'adolescent inspira longuement et précisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce type de patient.

-Et qu'est ce que je dois leur faire ? Respire fort gamin.

Le stéthoscope contre la peau, Edward le dévisagea goguenard.

-Une petite visite de routine papy. Et insiste pour les récalcitrants, j'voudrais pas qu'y en ai un qui tombe malade.

-T'as une liste en tête ?

-Je vous promets qu'ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux que ça en a l'air.

Le médecin se recula et scanna méticuleusement le corps de son patient.

-Je te connais, ils seront peu nombreux mais excessivement encombrant. Et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je t'accorderais cette faveur…

-Disons que c'est pour le bien d'une connaissance que nous avons en commun.

-Donne-moi ta liste, sale gosse.

Le blond lui tendit le dossier avec un sourire triomphant. Il était inutile de le cacher, Knox savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait manipuler et il se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Il faudrait trouver quelque chose pour le remercier. Il relégua cette action à plus tard, ayant malheureusement d'autres priorités.

-Ne tire pas sur ton bras, la frontière entre le métal et la chair se fragilise, il est peu probable que tu grandisses dans les prochaines années mais vois à utiliser des matériaux moins lourd ou c'est la scoliose à vie. Idem pour ta jambe, bien que tu puisses marcher comme à ton habitude. Evite simplement de passer à travers les murs durant quelques temps.

Edward se rhabilla rapidement et promis qu'il suivrait ses conseils puis il disparu avant que le médecin ne tombe sur la feuille.

-Gamin ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Formulaire à remplir pour déclarer son médecin traitant_

_1 juin 1916 _

_Visite à Briggs devient obligatoire, trop peu d'information. _

_Amstrong et Miles soutiennent M ? Si non négocier._

_Visite Médicale pour Amstrong, Havoc, Mustang, Hawkeye, l'équipe,…_

_Havoc apte à reprendre service_

_Changement d'affectation de R et B pendant visite d'Amstrong_

_R et B en chemin vers Est_

_Jambe fragile_


	8. Toutes les autres traces

Edward soupira, valise en main. La gare était bondée, comme chaque jour de la semaine. Le bruit était étouffant et son bras le lançait douloureusement. Il grimaça quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année le bouscula, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Il grogna à l'encontre de l'opportun et avança au niveau de son quai. Le train était déjà là, fumant en préparation du long trajet qu'il allait parcourir.

Le blond se rembrunit, il n'aimait pas les trains : ils étaient inconfortables, bondés et par conséquent bruyants. Mais ils étaient aussi et surtout le moyen de transport le plus étendu et rapide d'Amestris.

Il s'installa dans un wagon plutôt vide et sortit de son sac un carnet en cuir, relié par une petite lanière de couleur brune. Il l'ouvrit et commença à lire cette petite écriture tordu et penchée.

_Tarte à ma pomme de Gracia (elle a l'air vraiment délicieuse), beignet frit de la maman de Kayal (Ed en a mangé des tonnes quand ils l'ont enfin laisser entrer), serpent doré du désert de Lior (même si ça à l'air un peu bizarre), jus du raisin du verger blanc de NorthCity (Ed m'a dit que c'était alcoolisé, je me demande comment il le sait), bouillie de riz de Slum (plus pour la compagnie de ceux qui y vivent que pour la bouillie en elle-même)_

Il renferma avec précaution le carnet au moment où le sifflet de la locomotive retentit.

La gare de Resembool était un lieu on ne peu plus commun dans la région de l'est : une plateforme de bois, attenante à un bureau, le tout vide de toute occupation, hormis la vendeuse et en ce jour un homme blond, de taille moyenne, portant un manteau brun.

-Sergent Bloch ?

Alors qu'une jeune femme descendit du train à peine arrivé, le susnommé sursauta et un sourire éclatant apparu sur son visage, de petites larmes d'émotions s'accrochèrent dans ses cils et dans un vibrato plein d'émotion s'écria :

-Sous lieutenant Roooooooooooooooooss, comme je suis heureux de vous revoir. J'ai eu tellement peur quand vous êtes morte, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais vous revoir. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir découvert que vous étiez en vie.

Agenouillé devant la jeune femme, le sergent ressenti comme une douleur vive en haut de son crâne, il leva les yeux vers sa supérieur et la trouva la main en l'air (suite à la baffe qu'il devait s'être pris) les yeux fermés par l'exaspération qu'il lui inspirait. Elle n'avait pas changé. Mis à part un bronzage plus prononcé peut être.

-Est-ce que vous savez ce que l'on fait ici ? demanda t'elle en essayant de retrouver son calme.

Le militaire se releva et sortit d'une de ses poches une lettre qui était adressé au Sous-lieutenant. Elle l'ouvrit et la lu consciencieusement.

-C'est un ordre de mission de la part…, elle relu plusieurs fois la signature afin de s'en assurer, du Général de Brigade Mustang. Il nous demande d'inspecter la région sud et de consigner tous les évènements et les informations possibles.

-Pourquoi nous faire passer par cette ville ?

-« Vous devrez également effectuer un état des lieux de la région Ishval, de préférence anonyme et discret. Une fois votre mission achevée vous déposerez vos rapport au (adresse de l'immeuble d'Ed). Vous disposez de l'aide du Sergent Bloch et des fonds nécessaire à vos besoins. », lu la jeune femme. C'est quand même étrange.

-Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas sensé être sous la responsabilité du Major Amstrong. ?

-En tant que Général de Brigade, il possède la capacité de réquisitionner les officiers qui sont d'un grade inférieur à Lieutenant, quelque soit son affectation.

-Plutôt pratique. Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit la plus gradé. La zone Ishval est plutôt vaste, la visiter de fond en comble est impossible. Il est signifié qu'un état des lieux doit être fait …

-Resembool se situe à l'extrémité est du chemin de fer. Nous sommes à environ deux semaines de marche de la frontière, soit quatre bons jours de marche de notre objectif. Quoiqu'il en soit nous ne serons sûrement pas les bienvenus.

-Il est encore tôt, devrions nous partir aujourd'hui ?

-Sans vêtements de rechange ni nourriture ? ironisa la jeune femme.

-Tu es encore dehors ?

La verdure des champs s'étendait à perte de vue. Au milieu de cette uniformité, une petite tâche de couleur respirait l'air chaud de l'après midi rejointe par son amie de toujours.

-Ca m'a tellement manqué. Je ne m'imagine plus vivre sans respirer l'air du vent ou bien marcher en foulant la terre de mes pieds nus. Je revis chaque fois un peu plus. Je ne sais si je dois bénir ou maudire ces six ans de coma j'ai l'impression d'être plus en vie maintenant, de profiter entièrement du monde.

-Attention à ne pas prendre de coup de soleil quand même, averti son interlocuteur. Et le docteur a dit que tu ne devais pas faire trop d'effort, tu te souviens ?

-Oui.

Le vent balaya les semis et répandit sur des centaines de mètres l'odeur de l'herbe fraîche. Submergé par les sensations l'adolescent tentait de garder les yeux biens ouverts pour profiter du spectacle, de respirer l'odeur suave et d'enfoncer ses doigts dans la terre sèche tout en les enregistrant dans un coin de sa mémoire.

-On reviendra demain n'est ce pas ?

La jeune femme arbora un sourire rassurant.

-Bien sûr.


	9. aller et retours

-Tu as une tête de déterré.

A peine descendu du train le blond se senti submergé par la foule ambiante. Après plusieurs mois dans la solitude de la frontière Nord le retour à la Capital était plutôt douloureux pour ses oreilles. Devant lui son subordonné le détaillait avec attention, comme s'il cherchait une anomalie dans son allure.

-C'est ta façon de me souhaiter la bienvenue ? ricana le plus jeune.

-Non, tu as vraiment une sale tête.

L'ancien alchimiste ne put réprimer une grimace. Il annonça qu'il avait eu beaucoup de travail.

-Est-ce que ça a été concluant ? demanda Havoc.

-On peut dire ça, grogna le blond. Tu es venu seul je suppose. Quelles nouvelles depuis mon départ ?

Ils firent quelques pas afin de s'écarter du brouhaha ambiant.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de travailler ?

L'adolescent poussa un long soupire.

-Penses-tu que ce crétin me permettrait d'en faire moins ?

L'handicapé grogna quelque chose qui resta inaudible à son supérieur, puis il sortit de sous une de ses jambes inertes un petit carnet à la couverture bleue.

-En parlant de lui, voici le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Edward s'empara de la chose et l'ouvrit distraitement.

-Je suppose qu'il m'a cherché ?

-Au premier jour du deuxième mois. Comment le sais-tu ?

Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement, fier de lui.

-Je commence à percer son raisonnement. Tu as les carnets sur toi ?

-Jusqu'à ce que ma cave soit aménagée oui, répondit l'ancien militaire. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas de l'accueil qu'il te réserve ?

Le blond rangea les carnets que son homme de confiance lui donna dans sa sacoche et répondit négligemment que la seul chose qu'il risquait c'était quelques cris et un peu de résignation.

-Est-ce que tu n'en fait pas trop ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je paye ma dette. Rien de moins, rien de plus. L'appuie que je reçois n'est du qu'aux circonstances. Tu comptes rester à Central encore longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Après cette visite chez ce bon vieux docteur Knox j'ai plus ou moins été obligé de rester dans le coin au cas où il me re-convoquerai pour une visite. En fait, merci pour ça. Je suis passé le même jour que le Major Amstrong et il est resté des heures à pleurer en me serrant dans ses bras tout en me disant que je n'allais pas mourir.

Central était étonnamment vide aux abords de la gare. On était en début août et aucun écolier ne vadrouillait dans les rues en mal d'activité, aucune boutique n'était ouverte, aucun agent de police ne surveillait le quartier.

Edward fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal tout ce calme. Il se préparait quelque chose.

-Hey, se vexa son interlocuteur, est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Ou est ce que tu es retourné dans ta planification si compliquée ?

-Tu babilles Havoc, éclipsa l'adolescent, ça n'a rien de très important. Peux-tu me résumer ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mes deux mois d'absence ?

-L'amendement sur la réduction du budget militaire est passé avec 164 voix pour, 33 voix contre et 3 abstentions. Ils ont décidé de fermer des dépendances qu'ils jugent inutiles, privilégier la police de proximité plutôt que les casernes de campagne, ce genre de chose.

-Précipitant des milliers de personne au chômage.

-Je n'ai eu que de brèves nouvelles de la part du Sous Lieutenant Ross et du Sergent Bloch. Leur rapport ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Le Généralissime à fait un discours quant à sa volonté de ne pas reproduire les erreurs passées.

-Histoire d'amoindrir son rôle social.

-Il semble que les Isvhals aient décidés de reconquérir leur terre, entrainant quelques luttes dans l'Est. Selon les journaux ça reste mineurs. Est-ce que tu boites ?

-Non je ne boite pas.

Arrêtant ses roues et dévisageant gravement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face l'ancien militaire confirma sa remarque.

-Havoc, répliqua un peu sèchement son supérieur, j'ai passé quatre jours dans un train inconfortable et cahoteux. Mes membres sont engourdis et fatigués car je reviens d'une région glaciale où mes jointures ont subi toutes les différences de températures imaginables. Maintenant considère que depuis mes douze ans je porte un automail et que j'ai voyagé un peu partout dans ce pays. Je sais où sont mes limites. Si on pouvait avancer, j'ai du travail à terminer avant de rentrer chez moi.

Impressionné par la saute d'humeur de son vis-à-vis l'handicapé débloqua ses roues et suivis la silhouette droite et raide de son patron. Il le connaissait depuis longtemps maintenant et il savait à quel point le gamin pouvait être attachant quand il se laissait un peu aller. Mais depuis qu'Alphonse n'était plus à ses cotés il était hermétique à tout contact social. Il ne pouvait imaginer le quotidien, aussi bref fut il, avec le Général de Brigade Mustang. Il avait peine à reconnaitre le garçon enjoué et débrouillard qui portait son fardeau avec une certaine élégance (sauf quand il piquait ses crises monumentales à propos de sa taille). Lui-même ne se sentait pas le courage de le secouer et de lui arracher un de ses sourires insolent et supérieurs.

-Je pense que tu vas avoir plus de difficultés avec le Général de Brigade que tu ne le crois.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Son agacement semblait dissipé et une réelle curiosité pointait dans sa voix.

-Il était furieux de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de toi.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois. D'autant que ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai laissé un mot, le prévenant de mon absence.

Pour une fois ce fut Havoc qui ricana.

-Ca explique pourquoi il a attendu le deuxième mois avant de se mettre à ta recherche…

Un long moment de silence plus tard ils arrivèrent au bâtiment qu'ils occupaient toujours aussi gris, toujours aussi accueillant. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, fauteuil roulant oblige, et atterrirent au dernier étage. Aussitôt les portes ouvertes les ordres fusèrent de la bouche du cadet.

-Scieszka, le rapport 8076 sur mon bureau. Want, trouvez moi le dernier bilan financier de cette année dans la section recherche et développement. Havoc, retourne à ton bureau et extrait les informations les plus pertinentes de ça.

Il lui tendit une liasse de feuilles, reliées entre elles par des attaches bigarrées.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?demanda t'il en les posant délicatement sur ces genoux.

-Les premiers rapports de la section Nord du réseau de Miles. A partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons recevoir des missives contenant des nouvelles fraichement collectées de la part du Général de Division Amstrong. J'ai son entière collaboration à ce propos.

Quelques regard impressionnés plus tard, le blond était accoudé à son bureau la tête empli de calculs tous plus complexes les uns que les autres. Cette négociation, bien que relativement rapide pour les circonstances (elle n'avait durée que deux semaines tout le reste du temps ayant été utilisé pour modifier un peu le réseau de Miles avec le principal intéressé), ne s'était pas faite sans heurt, ni sans sacrifice. Olivier Amstrong exigeait pour sa « reddition » complète à Mustang une contribution monétaire très importante. Pas pour son profit personnel mais pour l'investissement de la section recherche et développement. 8% du budget final, c'était réellement énorme, compte tenu qu'il pesait actuellement 3%.

On ne pouvait pas manipuler cette femme, tout ce qu'on pouvait faire c'était résister à sa dureté suffisamment longtemps pour acquérir son respect. Ensuite seulement elle écoutait vos revendications.

Elle n'avait pas posé de question à propos d'Alphonse ni de son alchimie disparu et aussi étrange que fussent leurs conversations Edward devait bien reconnaitre qu'elles l'avaient en quelque sorte apaisé. Briggs était une forteresse de glace où personne n'était soi-même. Il fallait être fort en toute circonstance et tous les soldats portaient ce fardeau sans broncher. On ne lui demandait pas comment il allait à tous les croisements et ça, plus que tout, c'était rafraichissant.

-Toujours pas de nouvelle de l'Ouest ? demanda t'il soudainement.

-Non Boss. On est aveugle et sourd là-bas.

Brusquement, l'adolescent tira un de ses tiroirs vers lui et en sortit un petit papier froissé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et calcula rapidement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour revenir.

-Est-ce que les trains ont changé leurs horaires ?

-Euh, non.

Il réunit précipitamment quelques papiers, les fourra dans sa sacoche et sortit de la pièce sans autre explication. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre pester son second derrière lui.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un à une idée de où est ce qu'il va ?

Sa destination n'était qu'à une ou deux heures de la capital et il serait rentré pour la soirée, il était encore tôt et le soleil ne se couchait que dans cinq heures. Il ignora les pulsations de sa jambe et couru jusqu'à la gare, un peu essoufflé il du attendre que toute la queue lui passe devant avant de pouvoir acheter son billet. Il atteignit son wagon in extremis et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il s'assit sur la banquette inconfortable.

L'adrénaline disparaissant peu à peu son sourire se transforma en grimace. Il massa sa cuisse douloureuse et déporta son attention sur le paysage qui défilait très lentement. Il profita du calme pour fermer les yeux. Somnoler le ferait tenir un peu plus longtemps, il étudierait la paperasse au retour.

* * *

_3 août 1916_

_Ai retrouvé Darius et Heinkel aux abords de Central, ils aident à la reconstruction de certains camps Ishval. _

_Proposition construction réseau Ouest ?_

_Réponse Positive_

* * *

**Voilà cher lecteur, désolé pour le retard (2 jours je sais c'est pas grand chose mais quand même).**

** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, l'action avance un peu et le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés ^^**

**En attendant la suite**

**WD**


	10. Bonus Happy Birthday 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : en avant première je vous présente un petit one shot absolument précurseur quant à la chronologie de l'histoire, pour vous situer un peu, imaginez que ce passage se déroule environ 5 mois après le chapitre auquel vous êtes actuellement... Une fois la fanfic terminée (et on en est loin) je ferais une chronologie bien précise que je publierais en annexe.**

* * *

Journée fatigante.

Pas vraiment beaucoup de motivation pour rentrer, je sens que je vais encore avoir le droit à un savon made in Mustang.

J'ai envie de vacance.

Je sais pas trop comment je peux me le permettre vu le nombre de dossier qu'il me reste.

J'ai mal en plus, j'ai l'impression d'être un grand père en phase de décomposition. Pas tellement à cause de mes automails - grande nouveauté !- mais surtout à cause de mes courbatures : dormir sur un bureau n'est pas vraiment optimal pour le confort.

J'y suis resté presque une semaine cette fois. A croire que j'aime me crever à la tâche.

Winry a décider de commencer à me harceler par courrier, le téléphone ça coûte trop cher. Heureusement pour moi elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je réponde. Je ne les lis plus en fait. Je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne veux pas savoir.

La plupart du temps elles restent sur la table de l'entrée, avec le reste du courrier. Je ne cherche pas à les conserver mais au bout d'un moment elles disparaissent.

Je pense que c'est Mustang qui les récupère.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche dedans, je ne vois aucun réconfort à savoir comment sa santé s'améliore. Après tout je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir ou l'entendre rire ou même me gronder !

Je deviens pathétique.

La maison me semble bien silencieuse. Les lumières sont toutes allumées et un calme plat annonce la tempête à venir.

Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas dormir à l'hôtel ce soir ?

Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose de se montrer lâche ou feignant ou simplement fatigué ?

Repousser continuellement le problème ne le fera pas disparaitre, au contraire. Il s'agit juste de ne pas le laisser m'approcher. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé aussi fatigué on sait ce qu'il s'est passé… et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me le remémorer.

Je rentre, la porte se claque.

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt à être discret, ça ne me sert pas puisque quoi qu'il arrive je me fais engueuler.

Pas de bruit.

C'est peut être plus effrayant encore. Plus le silence est profond plus la tempête sera bruyante. Est-ce qu'il me reste de l'aspirine ?

-Bonsoir.

Je me retourne vers l'origine de la voix, presque brutalement. Elle est presque neutre. Mais pas neutre maitrisé qui dissimule une colère sous jacente. Juste neutre.

-Euh, bonsoir.

Celui que je ne peux qu'appeler mon colocataire est assis dans le canapé, une tasse de café dans la main. Sur la table devant lui une lettre, encore une, et un petit paquet. Je soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

Il soupire avec sur le visage un air blasé, un poil amusé si je ne m'abuse.

-Alors comme ça tu as même oublié ce jour, s'exclame t'il.

Perdu dans le calendrier de nos voisins respectifs –pourquoi est ce que ces crétins ne pouvaient pas avoir le même que nous !- je soulève mon deuxième sourcils, maintenant clairement inconscient de ce que le reste du monde trafique en mon absence…

Est-ce que ce n'est pas ironique ? Je suis quand même à la tête du réseau d'information le plus performant du pays. En théorie.

Le militaire se lève et dans une attitude clairement moqueuse –bâtard- désigne ce qu'il y a sur la table.

-C'est ton anniversaire Godelureau.

J'hésite entre le rire et l'énervement. Que Mustang connaisse ce mot relève de l'humour le plus total qu'il m'assène une nouvelle aussi niaise avec autant d'importance m'agace.

-Vous inquiétez pas géronte, je ne vous obligerais pas à m'offrir un cadeau.

Il tique au surnom –tant mieux- mais garde une certaine contenance.

-En fait c'est déjà fait.

Je stoppe.

En fait je ne bougeais pas vraiment avant. Le fait est que j'ai senti dans mon corps et mon esprit comme un blanc, une absence déconcertante. Et je vous garantie que l'on sent la différence.

L'idée que le connard avec qui je suis obligé de cohabiter m'a offert quelque chose pour fêter le jour de ma naissance est perturbante.

Très perturbante.

-Et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, rien ne t'oblige à retourner le don, bien que je doute que tu connaisses ma date de naissance.

-Le 5 mars, annonçais je laconiquement, toujours en état de choc.

A priori le fait que je la connaisse à le même genre d'effet que sur moi.

Bref…

-Bon, c'est pas qu'il est 3h du matin mais si en fait. On pourrait peut être expédier ça, que j'aille me coucher.

Guinder il me tend la petite boite. Tant qu'il n'insiste pas pour que je lise la lettre de Winry je pense que je peux vivre avec ça.

Je m'empare de la boite, évitant soigneusement tout contact physique avec lui.

C'est une boite simple, blanche, de la taille de mon poing. Je crois que ma suspicion pourrait se sentir à des kilomètres.

Je déchire les rebords en carton, il a eu la décence de ne pas mettre de stupide papier cadeau autour. Il y a une petite chaine enroulée autour de quelque chose de plus gros. Je tire sur la délicate chaine et me retrouve avec une petite montre à gousset se balançant aux bouts de mes doigts.

-Vu que tu as perdu l'autre, dit Mustang.

Elle est polie, sans gravure, sans motifs juste faite d'un argent mate. Je l'ouvre. Elle est même à l'heure.

-Merci.

Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas le remercier, c'est un bel objet.

Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur non plus. Après une inspiration difficile je me rends compte que je m'attendais à ce qu'il écrive quelque chose à l'intérieur. J'aurais bien aimé.

-Tu ne devais pas aller te coucher ? il me demande mal à l'aise.

Je sors de mes pensées et acquiesce. Après une minute d'hésitation je prends la lettre et part m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Il n'y a pas de lumière. Je ne veux pas l'allumer. Si je le fais je verrais l'enveloppe, la montre. Si je les vois je vais vouloir les observer, les détailler, les découvrir.

Par la fenêtre le reflet d'un de ces maudit réverbère éclaire ce que j'ai fini par considérer comme ma chambre.

Il y a suffisamment de luminosité. Juste assez pour lire.

Je maudis tous les dieux de la curiosité et du masochisme et m'assois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, décachetant automatiquement le papier.

Je remarque tout de suite que la missive est courte, à peine quelques phrases.

Sans que je comprenne comment, je me mets à la contempler. C'est encore trop tôt pour la lire.

Les mots son secs, mais soigneusement tracés, loin de son écriture habituelle. Elle ne cherche pas à m'émouvoir comme dans les autres, ce sont juste quelques mots gentils, banals, mondains.

_Cher Edward,_

_Bien que tu ais sans doutez ignoré mes précédentes lettre j'espère que le militaire avec qui tu vis aura le bon sens de te la remettre. _

_Tu as essayé si dur et tellement de fois de ne pas atteindre tes 18 ans que je suis même surprise que tu puisses les fêter aujourd'hui. Mais j'en suis heureuse._

_Accepte mon cadeau sans faire d'histoire et cesse, s'il te plait, de croire que tu te dois de souffrir, encore, pour expier ton crime. Tu l'as 100 fois remboursé, idiot._

_Winry_

Je ferme les yeux doucement, un peu rassuré. Rien qui n'ait de rapport avec Alphonse.

Mon regard se tourne vers l'enveloppe, elle est vide. Peut être que le « cadeau » arrivera plus tard. Les seuls cadeaux que j'ai reçus de la part de Winry concernaient mes automails.

Paresseusement je m'étire, me lève et part me changer dans la salle de bain. Une fois vétu d'un sacro sain pyjama –tellement rare depuis que je ne dors plus vraiment- je m'écrase avec délectation dans le lit moelleux. C'est ici que j'ai voulu être dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Mon regard se perd un instant sur la table de chevet où j'ai posé la montre.

A ces côtés il y a un petit carré de papier, qui a surement du glissé lorsque…

Ma main se tend d'elle-même. Je suis partagé entre l'envie de savoir et la peur de ce que ça pourrait être.

Mes doigts retournent délicatement le feuillet glacé, doux à mon toucher.

Soudain tout ce que je vois n'est que pur bonheur.

Il est là.

Il me regarde, il me sourit.

Je n'ai pas besoin de jurer, les mots n'ont pas besoin de venir ici.

Je vois son visage incroyablement heureux, incroyablement serein. Je sais qu'il la regarde parce qu'il a des yeux d'amoureux, des yeux d'amant, des yeux vivants.

Mes yeux se ferment sur cette image et je m'endors, satisfait d'avoir fait le bon choix au moins une fois dans ma vie.

* * *

**Voilà, je suis contente d'avoir fini ce petit OS spin off de ma série _Footsteps in the sand_.**

**Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit dessus et je retrouve avec plaisir mes personnages.**

**Pourquoi Happy Birthday, nous ne sommes absolument pas le 14 janvier, date d'anniversaire de mon cher Edward mais bien le 7 octobre qui est en fait… MON anniversaire ^^**

**Voilà il y a des gens qui écrivent des petites fanfictions pour l'anniversaire des autres et moi j'aime bien le faire pour moi lol**

**Pourquoi le 14 janvier j'entends ?**

**Le 1 pour l'esprit agissant, la volonté intense, l'homme qui se tient debout, le point de départ etc**

**Le 4pour le routinier, le maniaque ou la bête de somme, une période du travail, souvent de dureté et de limitation, mais qui permet de construire solidement.**

**Et Janvier pour le dieu Janus qui a deux visage, un qui regarde vers le passé et l'autre vers l'avenir.**

**Voila voila**


	11. Chapter 10 ou Accident de la route

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix hargneusement.

L'appartement de Mustang n'avait pas changé en apparence, peut-être un peu moins ordonné.

-Eh bien, je rentre, répondit il simplement. En fait je pensais même aller me coucher.

Son propriétaire, habillé d'un bas de pyjama de coton fort peu seyant, s'était réveillé et était immédiatement descendu pour avoir LA discussion.

-Est-ce que ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

Les poings sur les hanches il lui donnait l'impression d'être une matrone qui vient de prendre son gamin la main dans le bocal à gâteau.

-C'est toi qui rentre à plus de deux heures du matin en espérant y échapper.

Il s'avança, furieux.

-Tu as disparu en laissant un « je reviens bientôt » sur la table. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver en deux mois ?

Fatigué par son voyage et son manque de sommeil Edward se laissa tomber dans le canapé, sûr maintenant d'être le mari pris en flagrant délit de découcher.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois à ce que je sache, d'autant que je ne suis plus sous votre responsabilité.

-Alors cesse de prendre mon appartement pour un squat ! s'écria le militaire de plus en plus furieux.

Cette colère trouva un écho profondément enfoui en son adversaire. Ce dernier se leva, poings et dent serrés.

-S'il n'y a que ça je peux bien partir !

-Oh, ça il n'en est pas question. Tu vas rester ici ou bien tu serais capable de faire exploser la Terre à notre insu mais je veux être mis au courant de chacun de tes déplacements !

-Si je pouvais accéder à mon lit ce serais déjà une grande avancée.

-Oh, mais je t'en pris, fais comme chez toi !

Le blond fit quelques pas vers sa chambre mais il fut rapidement rejoins par son interlocuteur qui l'attrapa violemment par les épaules.

-Est-ce que tu sais te comporter autrement que comme un petit crétin arrogant ou faut il que je te frappe une bonne fois pour toute pour que tu comprennes ? Ce n'est pas un hôtel ici Ed. J'attends un minimum de ta part.

-Quoi vous vous attendez à ce que je sois dégoulinant de reconnaissance comme les idiotes que vous vous trainez ?

L'amertume dans la réponse surpris jusqu'à son propriétaire. Celle de son vis-à-vis se calma, un peu.

-Non, j'aimerai que tu cesses d'agir comme si nous étions des étrangers obligés de vivre l'un avec l'autre.

L'ancien alchimiste détourna la tête.

-Vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre but.

-J'aimerais pouvoir le faire sans avoir à vérifier que tu es en sécurité.

Les pupilles furibondes, le cadet fusilla son ancien supérieur du regard.

-Je sais me débrouiller tout seul Général.

L'emprise sur ses épaules se resserra.

-Tu n'es plus alchimiste Ed, que tu le veuilles ou non tu es vulnérable.

-Je sais me battre.

-Tu sais surtout t'attirer des ennuis.

Edward se débattit, crachant à son ancien supérieur de le lâcher.

-Cesse de croire que tu es invincible, s'énerva ce dernier. Tu n'es plus qu'un gamin maintenant, tu dois être plus prudent.

Le ton et la tension montait. Abandonnant toute idée de sommeil, le blond répliqua avec ironie.

-Il faut savoir dois-je être plus prudent ou plus présent ? Vous n'êtes pas clair Mon Général.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

-Et sur quel ton dois-je vous parler ? Servilement ? Avec adoration ? Comme un gosse ?

Ils n'en étaient jamais venu aux mains, si on ne comptait pas ce petit combat à Estcity, pourtant l'expression de Mustang se durcit au point que l'on cru qu'il allait le frapper. Peut être aurait-il mieux valu.

Tant pour appuyer ses dires que pour faire taire son cadet il plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Son interlocuteur se figea d'horreur.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers détraqué doublé d'un pédophile ! Hurla t'il en poussant le militaire loin de lui. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris ? Non, ne dites rien, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qui se passe dans votre tête. Cette journée est déjà de trop pour moi.

Ni une ni deux il fit demi-tour et s'enferma dans sa chambre en caquant la porte.

-ET SI VOUS TENTEZ QUOIQUE CE SOIT, GROS PERVERS, JE VOUS PROUVERAIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS SI FRELE QUE VOUS LE PENSEZ !

Mustang laissa un long et las soupire s'échapper. Il eu un vague regret pour son action, étouffé par sa fatigue, par son inquiétude piétinée. Retournez dormir lui paressait une proposition alléchante tout à coup.

* * *

**Et voici le chapitre 10 de cette fanfiction...**

**Enfin un petit peu d'action diront certains (profitez en il va falloir un bon moment avant que cela ne se reproduise). **

**Evidemment je pense que je devrais la passer en Edward/Roy mais je pense que l'histoire est trop centrée sur Ed pour qu'il puisse en partager la gloire ^^**


	12. Chapter 11 ou la déviation

Après ces 3 jours de retard voici la suite que vous attendez tous et toutes avec, je présume, beaucoup d'impatience.

Bonne lecture.

Il l'avait évité ces derniers jours. Le terme évité n'était peut être pas le plus juste, mais c'est le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment. Le fait qu'il en ai profité pour travailler plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé n'était qu'un détail. Malheureusement, ce n'en était pas un pour l'un de ses subordonnés qui ne cessait de le harceler à propos d'un quota de sommeil quelconque.

Il reposa son crayon et se permit une minute pour relâcher la pression. Son horloge indiquait minuit dix. Le bâtiment était aussi silencieux qu'un cimetière et seule sa lampe personnelle projetait un halo de lumière pâle autour de lui. Devant lui s'éparpillait des dizaines de rapport de la situation au nord. Si Olivier Amstrong gardait son front intact, comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'arrière ne suivait pas du tout l'effort de guerre. En fait personne ne semblait avoir remarqué de changements dans la région : les rares villages détruits étaient reconstruit ou déplacés. A part l'augmentation du prix de quelques denrées non vitale on ne se plaignait pas, visiblement confiant en la force armée d'Amestris.

Cependant la situation n'était pas aussi stable qu'elle en avait l'air. Les récoltes s'amenuisaient, les soldats morts n'étaient pas remplacés, les officiers ne recevaient que rarement leur paye et sans l'épée de Damoclès que représentait leur chef ils auraient quittés les rangs depuis longtemps.

Et Drachma qui redoublait d'effort pour faire plier son voisin si arrogant. L'Assemblée refusait d'engager plus avant l'armée de peur qu'elle ne reprenne le pouvoir et le Généralissime était trop frileux pour s'imposer auprès d'eux.

Edward ferma les yeux et se massa l'arête du nez. La sensation de sommeil s'amenuisait. En fait, son corps était tellement habitué à ce genre de traitement qu'il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait avec soulagement sans faire preuve d'aucune faiblesse auparavant. Quoique sa jambe commençait à être un problème, ce qui avait été auparavant un boitillement était devenu une claudication visible, accentué par ses période de repos, trop courte.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'étirer. Son dos lui faisait mal étant donné qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit depuis quatre jours ça ne l'étonnait pas.

Il laissa échapper un long soupire alors que ces articulations, de chair et de métal, protestaient devant un tel traitement.

Retourner chez Mustang serait une mauvaise idée. Il ne recevrait que des scènes de ménages injustifiés dont il ne comprenait ni l'utilité ni l'origine. Il pouvait toujours aller à l'hôtel mais ses réserves d'argent étaient déjà bien entamées par les voyages en train et le peu de nourriture qu'il avalait.

Eh bien, au moins il serait plus près de son bureau et il n'aurait pas à préparer ses repas.

Cependant surveiller ses faits et gestes se révèlerait plus ardue.

Pourquoi n'avait il pas quitté l'appartement plus tôt ? Ca lui aurait évité bon nombre de problème maintenant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi se donnait-il autant de mal pour ce boulot ! Après tout Mustang était bien capable de se débrouiller tout seul.

Tellement capable qu'il avait failli tuer de sang froid un Homonculus pour venger son frère d'arme défunt, au risque de devenir fou. Tellement capable qu'il s'enflammait à la moindre occasion, à la moindre remarque et risquait de partir sur une fausse piste simplement parce que ces ennemis avaient un grain de plus dans le cerveau que cet homme. Tellement capable que son second était obligé de le surveiller quasiment jour et nuit pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit et ne quitte son poste.

Il était foutu. Définitivement.

En fait, la question la plus logique serait : mais comment ce type faisait il pour assumer ses ambitions alors qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens ?

Edward ricana, pour quelqu'un de déterminé à accomplir ses objectifs le général de brigade se focalisait un peu trop sur des sujet sans importance.

Prendre le risque d'abandonner son poste pour partir à sa recherche… le Généralissime était peut être vieux et peu désireux de s'opposer au gouvernement actuel, il n'en restait pas moins le chef des armées. Et même si il soutenait très officieusement Mustang rien ne l'empêcherait de le renvoyer pour abandon de poste.

Le blond fit une mini prière de remerciement à Hawkeye, la seule à ce jour à pouvoir influencer ce crétin d'alchimiste de flamme.

Peut être qu'elle pourrait l'accueillir, songea le blond tout à coup. Ce serait un bon moyen de prendre des nouvelles de Mustang régulièrement tout en évitant le susnommé.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hawkeye était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Non pas que le brun ne le soit pas… non, il gardait juste une part de crédulité enfantine qui permettait de faire à peu près tout et n'importe quoi dans son dos. Il y avait également un autre avantage non négligeable à vivre avec le FlammAlchemist : il ne posait pas de question, ou très peu. Son second ne serait pas aussi concilient.

A long terme, cela deviendrait problématique. L'ancien alchimiste tourna son regard vers la fenêtre : une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur Central et quelques unes de ses rues. Peut être la situation nécessitait elle une aide extérieur bien qu'il douta de l'existence d'un livre concernant la colocation avec Roy Mustang.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler Winry Alphonse n'était même plus une option son maître ne lui serait d'aucune aide étant donné qu'elle refusait tout contact avec l'armée, de même que Pinako il se voyait mal parlé de ce genre de problème avec l'équipe de Mustang, seuls individus à qui il aurait pu éventuellement se confier Hawkeye était trop elle-même pour qu'il puisse s'en tirer sans dommage.

Il restait toujours Black Hayate mais il ne serait pas d'un grand secours.

En discuter avec le principal intéressé ne ferait que conduire à une nouvelle engueulade.

Il se servit une tasse de café fumante et la porta à ses lèvres. Il en détestait le gout mais cela avait le mérite de le garder éveillé. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que ses pérégrinations mentales lui avaient coûté une demi-heure, il se réinstalla à son bureau et se concentra sur les rapports que lui avait envoyé le second du redoutable commandant Amstrong.

Il du se rendormir car c'est sur un visage rond et inquiet qu'il ouvrit les yeux.

-Vous avez encore passez la nuit à votre bureau, dit la voix, indéniablement féminine de son interlocuteur.

Sept heure. Il avait pu grappiller trois heures de sommeil, un luxe !

-Vous n'étiez pas supposé être aux archives ?questionna t'il en s'étirant, décollant au préalable une feuille d'un rapport quelconque collée à sa joue.

-Elles sont fermées aujourd'hui. Il y a une fuite d'eau apparemment.

La jeune femme se redressa et remonta ses lunettes, un tic qui trahissait une longue habitude. Elle arborait un air soucieux qui agaça son patron cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire et prit sans un mot le journal qu'elle lui tendit.

Pour une fois il n'annonçait pas de grandes nouvelles. Il se fit une note mentale vis-à-vis des prépublications : savoir les gros titres des médias un jour à l'avance pouvait lui rapporter de précieuses heures.

Il lui rendit un peu brusquement et elle parti le ranger dans le carton approprié sans pour autant s'en soucier. L'ancienne bibliothécaire était, semble t'il, ravi de son nouvel emploi elle mettait beaucoup de zèle à lire toutes les archives disponibles et bien qu'elle en ressortait toujours horrifiée elle ne se plaignait jamais du rythme que lui imposait son supérieur, bien plus jeune qu'elle.

Edward était heureux qu'elle ai accepté, ces deux autres employés lui étaient inconnus bien qu'ils aient été recommandés par Hugues du temps de son poste aux renseignements. Leur travail était impeccable pourtant le blond rechignait à leur donner des tâches plus importantes. Après tout cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble peu de personne arrivait à mériter sa confiance résultat d'une vie trop mouvementée.

Le mystère à élucider restait comment Mustang avait réussi à l'acquérir, voire la conquérir à ce stade.

Il laissa un sourire taquin effleurer ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire un homme comme lui : feignant et pourtant travailleur, orgueilleux mais incertain, inflexible sans être tyrannique, prévisible et imprévisible à la fois.

Il assista à l'entrée de son second toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il nota distraitement quelques détails dans un carnet qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence puis au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de rêverie se remit au travail.

Il s'inquiéta toute la matinée à propos de l'absence de nouvelle du sous lieutenant Ross, à cette allure il allait prendre du retard sur son planning et ce n'était pas acceptable. Les nouvelles venues de Creta présageaient trop le conflit à venir pour qu'il puisse négliger une région au passif aussi important que l'Est.

Havoc déposa devant lui un sandwich auquel il toucha à peine et sous les regards inquiet et soucieux de ses subordonnés il reprit le travail. Une heure après midi il reçu un coup de fil impératif de la part du Généralissime et il du abandonner sa pile de paperasse qui ne diminuait pas.

Arrivé au quartier général il évita consciencieusement le département d'un certain Flamm Alchemist en passant par le passage secret et entra dans le bureau du chef des Armées sans frapper. Il trouva ce dernier aussi occupé que lui, profitant sans doute des dernières minutes qu'il lui restait pour relire un quelconque rapport.

Edward s'assit dans un fauteuil et attendis calmement qu'il ai terminé. Comme il l'avait prévu cela ne dura pas longtemps et il pu entamer la conversation.

-Il y a un problème ?

Visiblement oui, au vue de la tête du Généralissime.

-Je suppose que vous êtes au fait du nouveau texte de l'Assemblée, grogna t'il.

-Réduction de budget, ça n'a rien de nouveau.

L'ancien alchimiste se tendit un peu au vue de la réaction du vieillard. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Non, impossible. Il avait, jusqu'à présent, planifié la moindre action de l'Assemblée à la perfection. Pourquoi cela changerait il maintenant ?

Il se saisit du document que lui tendis le Généralissime et le lit avec attention.

La substance ne variant pas de ce qu'il avait eu dans les mains ces trois derniers mois : réduire le pouvoir, réduire le champ d'action, réduire le budget. Peut être que la nouveauté se plaçait dans le dernier paragraphe qui traitait de punir les coupables de guerre mais ce n'était ni le premier ni le dernier.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous affole à ce point, dit il en rendant l'article ébauché.

-Le dernier paragraphe ne vous effleure pas plus que cela ?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il répondit que l'urgence ne se situait clairement pas dans l'opinion d'un seul homme. Car au regard du texte, de son vocabulaire peu courant voire pompeux il semblait évident que c'était une proposition qui avait remué quelques idéalistes sans convaincre la majorité. Ce problème pouvait attendre.

-Je suis plus inquiet à propos des conflits avec Drachma et Creta, ajouta t'il. L'assemblée n'a toujours pas discuté de soutenir Briggs je présume, les rapports que je reçois sont plutôt minimaliste mais pour avoir parcouru la région il n'y a pas si longtemps je sais qu'ils manqueront bientôt de moyen. Je vous suggère de prendre les devants et de vous préparer à une mobilisation rapide à Central.

Le Généralissime hocha la tête en signe d'accord puis se recentra vers un autre sujet en silence.

Edward se leva de son siège pour se retirer, il fut interrompu par un mouvement sec de la main de son interlocuteur.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé, signifia t'il.

-Dans ce cas serait il possible d'aller droit au but ?

-Justement, voilà trois mois que vous voyagez dans tout Amestris et j'ai aucune nouvelle de ce que vous faites. Il me semblait que nous avions établie que vous me tiendrez au fait de vos actes n'est ce pas ?

-Et n'est ce pas ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Edward sur la défensive.

-Le fait est que je sais où vous vous êtes localisé durant ces trois derniers mois mais ce que vous y avait fait n'a pas été notifié.

Son interlocuteur laissa échapper un ricanement lourd de sens.

-Ni vous ni moi n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. J'ai établi ces compte rendu comme un service que je vous rendais et aucun cas comme un devoir rappelez vous que vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur.

-Trop de travail a été abattu pour que vous abandonniez maintenant.

Edward se redressa dans son fauteuil, croisa ses jambes et ses mains qu'il posa ouverte en haut de ses cuisses, clairement en confiance vis-à-vis de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Trop de travail a été abattu pour que vous vous permettiez d'avoir des doutes sur le candidat que vous avez choisi, répliqua t'il sur le même ton.

-Je n'ai pas de doutes concernant Mustang, répondit le Généralissime.

-Mais ce n'est pas au Général de brigade Mustang que je faisais référence.

Un silence glacial s'interposa entre eux. Finalement l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie du bureau.

-Je ne suis pas le meilleur pour ce poste parce que vous pouvez me contrôler Monsieur, mais justement parce que j'agis sans votre aval. Vous avez choisi de me confier ce travail, assumez le jusqu'au bout.


	13. Chapter 12 le virage en tête d'épingle

**Bonjour à tous, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard totalement inhabituelle sur cette histoire. Je vous passerais mes petits ennuis du quotidiens et vous présente humblement ce chapitre que j'aime énormément. J'espère que vous l'apprécierais autant que moi :p**

**Je travaille en ce moment sur un chapitre spécial Noël cependant je manque un peu d'inspiration... Une petite review pour m'aider?**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Sur ce il ouvrit la porte et sorti avec un pas au dramatisme travaillé. Il ne réalisa que trop tard qu'il avait pris le couloir qui menait vers la cour officielle de la caserne et que de fait il prenait le risque que quelqu'un le voit alors qu'il le souhaitait pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, la pluie tombait drue ce jour là et au bout de plusieurs autres mètres à marcher tout en s'efforçant de réduire son handicap sa jambe se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il s'arrêta devant le porche et massa le plus doucement possible sa cuisse. Sa main se crispa à ce contact et il réprima une grimace de douleur.

Il prit une longue inspiration, la relâcha, puis une deuxième et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'une légère pulsation au niveau de son genou.

Il détestait la pluie. Il la haïssait même. Parce que la pluie lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu : sa mère, son frère, sa famille. Il s'appuya lourdement contre le chambranle et resta ainsi à attendre que cela se calme.

Jouant évidemment de malchance le déluge s'accentua. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupire il était définitivement maudit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il s'engagea sur le chemin de gravier. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le secteur et pourtant il avait fallu que la seule autre personne présente à ce moment soit _lui_. Mais qu'avait il fait à tous les dieux de toutes les religions ? Ok, les avaient déniés, insultés et méprisés mais était ce une raison pour s'acharner sur lui comme ça ? Il y avait beaucoup d'autres athées à Amestris !

-Fullmetal !

Et bon dieu de merde il n'était plus alchimiste, il n'y avait donc plus aucune raison qu'on l'appelle de cette manière. Peut être qu'en l'ignorant il pourrait le laisser tranquille. C'était sans compter sa jambe unique et préférée qui se désista sous son poids et qui le fit perdre l'équilibre.

Heureusement pour lui sa fierté ne fut pas mise à mal par une quelconque inquiétude de la part de Mustang. Ce dernier resta même remarquablement immobile, sous la pluie, à attendre qu'il daigne lui répondre.

-Quoi ?

Avoir l'Alchimiste de métal à ces pieds n'était pas une mince affaire, mais ce n'était une victoire que de faire plier un gamin brisé par la vie et les épreuves. Non, ça ne l'était pas.

Et soudain la pluie ne l'atteignait plus, il redressa la tête et tomba sur le manteau tendu du Général de Brigade. La réplique la plus venimeuse qu'il possédait allait franchir ses lèvres quand il l'entendit, cette petite phrase qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre.

-Rentrons à la maison.

Et bêtement, sa réplique mourut dans sa gorge. Bien sûr il refusa son aide pour se relever, même pour marcher. Bien sûr il resta silencieux et en colère sur tout le chemin du retour, en voiture merci. Bien sûr il entra dans l'appartement sans se retourner, ignorant son propriétaire légitime.

-J'avais bu.

Edward resta plusieurs secondes en suspens, attendant visiblement plus que cette simple déclaration. Quand il lui fut clair que rien ne la suivrait il grogna :

-Quoi, c'est ça votre excuse ?

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est une explication.

Le blond le fixa dubitativement. Son manteau dégoulinait sur le parquet mais il n'en avait que faire.

-Pour moi, ça ressemble à une excuse.

Le militaire retint visiblement son calme.

-Pense ce que tu veux, abdiqua t'il chose qu'il faisait beaucoup trop souvent depuis qu'il ne vivait plus seul.

Son colocataire resta là, à le fixer pensivement. Deux solutions s'offraient à lui et ni l'une ni l'autre ne lui convenait. Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour se décider il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser, surtout pas auprès de lui, mais faire un effort maintenant pourrait arranger quelques uns de ses nombreux problèmes.

-Je suis désolé que vous l'ayez pris comme ça, dit-il à son tour sans une once de méchanceté. Vivre chez vous –il désigna le lieu d'un large mouvement du bras- est pratique. Je n'aime pas particulièrement être surveillé mais je comprends que mes… antécédents vous force à le faire. Cependant je vous demanderais de me croire quand je vous dis que ce que je fais est sans danger et de ne pas me poser plus de question.

Roy acquiesça, conscient qu'il acceptait délibérément de vivre avec un gamin cachotier et arrogant et que cela prévoyait quelques crises de nerfs. Mais peu lui importait. Il aimait ce petit côté piquant de sa vie.

-Sommes-nous réconciliés ?

-Je suppose que oui. Mais vous ne m'approcherais pas à moins de soixante dix centimètre avant un bon moment, je vous le garantie.


	14. Chapter 13 chaussée déformée

Le mois d'août se déroula sans accroche. Edward, vivant de nouveau chez Mustang, voyait son inquiétude grandir au fil des semaines à cause de l'absence de nouvelle du sous lieutenant Ross ce qui le rendait invivable pour son entourage. Havoc, une fois les travaux de sa cave terminée, était retourné dans sa campagne et avait écopé d'une ligne directe avec son patron, près à revenir sur Central au moindre appel. Mustang travaillait dur sous le regard acéré de son subalterne et ramenait souvent quelques dossiers à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec l'ancien alchimiste de métal.

Une sorte de routine s'était installé entre eux. Chaque jour en rentrant, il trouvait le blond endormi dans le canapé il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face et lisait le journal négligemment posé sur la table basse. Exactement une demi-heure plus tard, le gamin se réveillait Mustang lui racontait alors sa journée extrêmement ennuyeuse et ils discutaient des gros titres. Venait l'heure du repas et ils commandaient au traiteur du coin, mangeaient plus ou moins en silence et allait se coucher sans un mot.

Vers minuit Mustang était réveillé par le bruit distinctif de pas sur la plancher et à travers le raz de sa porte voyait une lumière très discrète s'allumer. Dix minutes plus tard la lumière s'éteignait et Edward rentrait dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, hors Dimanche, il venait le réveiller à 6h30 précise, le petit déjeuner sur la table et le journal en main.

C'était comme ça tous les jours.

Peu importe ce que faisait Edward, ça l'occupait jour et nuit. Et connaissant le gamin c'était forcément quelque chose de louche. Chaque nuit, lorsqu'il l'entendait aller et venir dans la cuisine il se maudissait de ne pas faire une enquête sur lui, de ne pas chercher ce qu'il faisait. Ca le démangeait affreusement mais il se retenait. Il avait plus ou moins accepté cette situation lorsqu'il était revenu vivre avec lui. Accepter qu'il ne lui dirait jamais rien et qu'il se comporterait avec lui comme avec un étranger.

Eh bien, au moins ils s'adressaient la parole maintenant, le blond avait abandonné ses activités culinaires cependant il ne s'en plaignait pas. Même si le gamin était doué dans à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait, excepté évidemment les relations sociales, le traiteur était plus pratique.

-Mustang, vous allez être en retard si ça continue ! s'écria Edward de l'autre côté de la porte.

Fixant son reflet souriant dans la glace de la salle de bain, le susnommé se rendit compte d'une chose. Il aimait cette vie : cet adolescent autoritaire qui ne pouvait lui parler qu'avec une once d'ironie dans la voix, ce travail qu'il maudissait chaque jour, cette femme qui le menaçait des pires tortures quand il flemmardait, ces hommes qui le suivait où qu'il aille.

Un toquement peu délicat le réveilla de son introspection.

-Hawkeye est à la porte, signala la voix.

Il sentit la panique le submerger et sorti de la salle d'eau en trombe, tombant devant le visage semi victorieux, semi rieur de l'ancien alchimiste.

-Vous, Général de Brigade Mustang, êtes trop crédule, ricana t'il.

Il fit demi tour et se posa sur sa chaise en ouvrant le journal, comme si de rien n'était.

Il ignora totalement l'air offusqué de son colocataire et fit remarquer obligeamment qu'il devait partir dans dix minutes s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Abandonnant la partie pour cette fois le militaire s'assit à son tour et renifla l'odeur de son café noir sans sucre. Ce n'était que partie remise. Il grignota un ou deux toast de la veille dans le silence ponctué par les froissements de page du journal : une matinée normale en somme.

A m-3 avant son départ, Ed replia son journal et commença à siroter son café noir avec trois sucres.

-Je vais sans doute être absent un moment, annonça t'il soudain.

Curieux de nature Mustand demanda pour combien de temps, il se retint de se frapper devant sa propre stupidité. Jamais Edward ne répondrait à ce genre de question. Mais il fut surpris qu'il le fasse.

-Deux ou trois semaines, je ne pense pas que ce soit trop long.

-Et où pars-tu ? tenta l'alchimiste.

-Je dois voir quelqu'un à West-City, répondit négligemment son colocataire.

Sur ces mots il se leva et prit son manteau. Il regarda l'horloge et avec un sourire mesquin dit :

-Vous êtes en retard Monsieur.

Et il quitta l'appartement.

Il fallu encore une minute avant que le Général de Brigade ne réalise ce qu'il s'était passé. Leur relation devait vraiment s'être améliorée pour que ce gamin stupide et borné lui dévoile l'endroit où il allait. Il vérifierait les journaux du côté de West City, des fois qu'une catastrophe se produise d'ici les prochaines semaines.

Il prit le temps de finir son café, mort pour mort autant que ce soit en pleine possession de ses capacités cognitives puis quitta lui-même les lieux.

_4 septembre 1916_

_Départ vers Ouest City avec Darius et Heinkel_

_Objectif : faire comprendre à ce crétin que je ne le paie pas pour m'envoyer des pages blanches, définir places stratégiques, former Darius et Heinkel._


End file.
